


Men Of Steel

by Caradee



Series: Steel Hearts [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Charles is a Professor, Charles is lonely, Erik You Slut, Erik has Feelings, First Meetings, M/M, Mentions Avengers, Mentions SHIELD, Modern Era, Post-Battle of New York, Powered, Shaw is evil!, Superhero problems, fast pace relationship, this will not end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/Caradee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which New York’s greatest super hero “X” has been fighting the evil Magneto for years, but Charles and Erik are meeting for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Men Of Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528925) by [McMaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMaus/pseuds/McMaus)



> Please heed warnings! Please enjoy!!

X made his first appearance just a few weeks after the super villain Magento began terrorizing the city. Dressed in navy blue and bright yellow, with a cross-shaped mask covering a large portion of his face except for his neatly trimmed brown hair, the mysterious man only had to raise two fingers to his forehead to make Magneto stop dead in his path.

The defender of justice, X gave the villain a firm reprimanding before using his powerful telepathy to send the man peacefully on his way.

A week later, Magneto returned, wearing a bright red helmet that obscured his face and successfully blocked X’s powers, and a rivalry was born.

\---

 

**Week 1**

 

Charles sighed heavily and collapsed in the extra chair in his office, unable to even make it to his own desk. It had been an exhausting day, full of meetings in the science department -- undergrads coming to him about graduation, grads coming with questions about internships -- and a surprising morning rain storm that soaked him and the fresh batch of quizzes he had passed out. 

Definitely not one of his better days. 

A late night out on the town wasn’t helping matters either. Everyone had looked at the bags under his eyes and the disheveled state of his clothes and snickered about how the bar scene of New York had grasped even Professor Xavier’s attention. He let them think that, let them believe he prowled the night scene and was a regular casanova. It was the farthest thing from the truth after all.

In reality Sabertooth had broken out of jail, again, and was picking fights at a nearby bar. The man hadn’t been an escapee for more than a few hours before Officer MacTaggart called Charles to bring him in. 

And bring him in Charles did. Or rather, X did.

Sabertooth was harder than most; his mind was a wild thing, with barely any intelligent thought behind the man’s motives and actions. Which made him a formidable foe. Charles needed at least one solid minute to grasp the man’s mind, and it was easier said than done when whiskey glasses and wooden tables were being thrown his way.

In the end Havoc and Banshee’s arrival helped level the playing field. They distracted Sabertooth long enough for Charles to grasp onto a tendril of thought and subdue the powerful man. Still, he had a large throbbing bruise on each arm from blocking a bar stool.

Charles just counted his blessings that the attack had been at two in the morning, so no camera crews were there to see his fumbling.

X had saved the day again -- that’s all they needed to know. Then he woke up and went to work just like everyone else at 7 in the morning, just a little worse off.

Charles looked up at a quiet knock on his door and the bright faces of Alex Summers and Sean Cassidy. “Knock-knock,” Alex said with a wicked smile. “You awake, Professor?”

Charles stretched his arms and groaned. “Yes, what can I do for you boys?”

Sean was a biology major, a good cover for always hanging around Charles Xavier’s office. Alex played the part of broody, trouble-making best friend, getting his degree in health and sciences.

The two stepped in and closed the door quietly behind them. Charles straightened up. A closed door between the three of them meant only one thing. “Just saw the news --  the Brotherhood is causing trouble on 42nd Street,” Alex said, holding up the news app on his iPhone. 

Charles’ brows narrowed. “Did it say why?”

The blond looked grim. “A rally for Senator Kelly was scheduled to take place there today.”

“Okay.” Charles took a deep breath, reaching up with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose. There was never a break. “Okay, you two head out there. I’ll be ten minutes behind you.”

Sean smiled, cocky as always. “Don’t miss the show, Professor.”

“Don’t you two do anything foolish.” Charles gave them a level look; it wouldn’t be the first time.

His sidekicks gave each other knowing eye rolls before racing out of his office. “Ten minutes,” Alex said, careful not to yell. Charles waved him off with a small smile. When they were gone he took a deep breath.

As if the day couldn’t have gotten worse.

Five minutes passed too quickly, and then he was standing up and gathering his things. Another minute passed, and he locked up his office and started towards the exit. The building was quiet. Classes were in session already, and many of the teachers were busy holed up in their offices.

Charles was too preoccupied with figuring out which storeroom was close and empty enough for him to change into X. He didn’t see the stranger staring at the ceiling until it was too late.

The body he bumped into was firm and solid; it didn’t move an inch. The professor, on the other hand, bounced back and stumbled into one of the large structural pillars, knocking his bruised arm against it. He hissed in pain, but quickly looked up to utter an apology and be on his way. Alex and Sean needed him afterall.

But the stranger he bumped into was looking at him with the most inquisitive and sincere blue green eyes. Charles’ mouth moved to form an _I’m sorry_ , but no words came out. 

The stranger reached out and pulled him away from the pillar, steadied him and said, “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yes,” he took a deep breath. “I’m terribly sorry. I should have been looking where I was going.”

He watched the stranger’s lips turn into a smile, small but with a hint of teeth. “Yes, it does take a large amount of skill to collide into a non-moving target,” he said, “but I guess I shouldn’t have been standing in the middle of the hallway, staring off like that.”

The man had a bit of an accent, Charles noted. German, maybe. Duty rang clear as a bell in his head - _Alex and Sean need you -_ but he couldn’t keep his curiosity at bay or his own blue eyes from glancing upward. “Staring?”

The man laughed, a deep rolling baritone that sounded as handsome as the stranger. “Yes, at the ceiling. I was just appreciating it. I’m Erik Lehnsherr, architect. My company has recently been hired to do some renovations on campus.”

“Oh.” Charles blinked. “Well, that’s… interesting,” he finished lamely, and noticed the rise in Erik’s elegant-looking eyebrows. He could feel the heat climb up his face. He needed to leave, but Erik’s intrigued look kept his feet firmly planted in place. He needed to redeem himself.

“It’s just that this building is probably one of the nicest ones on campus. I can vouch that it’s my favorite, and I can’t think of anything that really needs touching up.”

Erik’s look turned to one of appreciation, and Charles couldn’t help but feel a glow of pride warm his chest. “While I appreciate your taste in buildings, Mister…”

“Xavier, Professor Charles Xavier.”

Erik’s lips quirked upward again as he said, “Professor?”

“I teach Genetics and Biology here at Columbia,” Charles explained.

Erik’s sharp smile sliced across his face again. “Well, I’m not working on this building.”

Charles coughed in embarrassment, face fully inflamed as he looked away. Anywhere but at Erik the architect; the ceiling, maybe. “Yes, of course.”

“If it makes you feel better, I agree with you. This is definitely one of the more compelling buildings on campus,” Erik supplied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“That does make me feel better,” Charles admitted, gathering enough courage to look at the man again. “Thank you.”

“I’ve never been on the campus,” Erik said suddenly. “I’ve lived in New York for nearly five years and haven’t had the need to. But I heard this was one of the nicest buildings. Thought I would give it a once over before we started work. I have to say, though, I could probably use a campus tour. Preferably from someone who works here.” Blue-green eyes looked his way suggestively.

His mind nagged at him about time, about Sean and Alex, and the Brotherhood, but Charles couldn’t just leave the man with a pat on the shoulder and a “Good day, then”. He was so incredibly handsome, and it had been so long since anyone had looked at him like _that_.

“I’d love to, but I’m in a bit of a hurry,” he said regrettably, and saw the slightly crestfallen look cross Erik’s features. His foot took one eager step forward before he pulled it back.

“But if you’re open tomorrow I think I can give you a pretty thorough tour.” He extended the offer with a smile, one that grew bigger at the light in Erik’s sharp eyes.

“I’d like that, Professor Xavier.”

“Same time tomorrow then?” Charles asked, looking at his watch to show he is taking note of the time. In reality he noticed it was fifteen minutes past when he promised to be on 42nd Street. Regrettably he started for the door, giving Erik a small wave as he did so.

“Tomorrow,” he heard Erik say to his utmost pleasure before stepping out of the building.

\---

 

Alex and Sean were still in the midst of battle when Charles arrived. Sean swooped from twenty feet in the air, using the wings of his costume to glide and direct a sonic scream at one of the members known as Riptide. Alex was trying to land a direct hit on the other two members, whose contrast in color identified them immediately to Charles as Brotherhood.

All he had to do was step foot on the battle ground to slow down the frantic screaming and blasting. The members of the Brotherhood knew they had no defense against his powers, and from the looks of things Magneto was nowhere to be found to keep him distracted, which seemed to be their usual plan of attack.

It was Mystique, Magneto’s second in command, who sized up their odds and finally called out, “We’re done here. Retreat.”

Charles watched her carefully as she stepped close to the red-skinned superhuman, a teleporter named Azazel, and Riptide followed. He watched and hoped to see some visible sign of emotion on the woman’s cerulean face, but she didn’t even have the decency to look him in the eye before the three disappeared in a puff of blood-red smoke.

He tried not to linger on the bitterness in his mouth before turning to his two young charges. Alex and Sean didn’t look injured, which was always a point of relief to Charles, but they were miffed. “Ten minutes, huh?” Alex’s arms were crossed over his chest piece but his scowl wasn’t as deep as Charles would expect.

“I’m sorry, did you two have everything under control?” Charles asked with his own light sense of humor.

At least Sean laughed out loud. “Dude, totally,” he said, clapping a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “But just so you know, you owe us.”

“Dinner as usual?” Charles offered, giving the spot where the Brotherhood disappeared one last glance. The easy retreat and the fact that Magneto hadn’t been present rubbed him wrong, but when he turned back to the two younger men and the smiles on their faces he put the thought aside.

“Yes!”

\---

His apartment was as empty always when he returned.

It was nice and reasonably sized for a piece of New York real estate, but that was because Charles had money and once a roommate to share it with. With a soft sigh, he placed his brief case on the nearby sofa and headed for the kitchen. In the hallway to his right, two open doors showed glimpses of his own bedroom and study. To his left, a closed door -- Raven’s door.

He hadn’t stepped foot in that room in nearly a year.

It was a bit of a sore spot still that she left him. That she craved the world Magneto was trying to build and the status of “second in command” rather than one of X’s sidekicks, or X-men. That particular loss to Magneto was still a bitter one, and even a year later his sister could face him on the battlefield and not even bat an eye. Only twice had he seen her outside of costume; twice they had the same fights and left without mending their bridges. It was time for him to believe it was a friendship that would never be rebuilt.

It was just after Magneto recruited his sister that Charles had found Alex, and then Sean, with their unique talents to help him. Their company had helped ease his loneliness a little bit.

Quietly he busied himself with setting a kettle on the stove and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. It had been an unusually long day for him; he remembered having better, but at least the memory of a handsome smile eased the night’s tension.

With his Irish Tea ready and his bottle of pain relievers, Charles gingerly lay on the couch and began another late night of grading papers. The life of a superhero, he found, was anything but luxurious. Just a constant battle to balance two lives.

He prayed there wouldn’t be another late night disturbance, at least for tonight. But he’d always been a wishful dreamer.

 

\---

 

“ _This is Christina Anaborn from NY News 6. I’m standing on the corner of 42nd and Emery, where earlier this afternoon a rally for supporters of Senator Kelly was violently attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants._  

_The senator is working hard on the campaign trail, with his biggest promise for re-election the registration act which would require registration of all “Superheroes” and call for SHIELD to release the names of their top operatives.So far SHIELD has declined to comment, but the Brotherhood has defiantly revelaed what side they are on._

  
_Today, however, Magento was nowhere to be seen, and within minutes the X-Men appeared to fight the villains off. X himself showed up late to the fight, raising a slew of new questions. Where was he? What was he doing? And where was Magneto? Could this be a sign of an impending superhero showdown? And will New York be the battle ground? Are we even ready with the Battle of New York only 6 months behind us? Only time will tell. In the meantime, I’m Christina Anaborn, signing off.”_

 

\---

 

Charles was flustered the next morning.

His wishful dreaming of a solid night’s sleep had all been in vain. At 4:00 AM X had been alerted of a bank robbery. It hadn’t taken long to resolve but did leave him sleep deprived and disheveled when he came into work at 7:30, late for his first class. Even afterwards, he was still busy smoothing his tangled hair and re-buttoning his sweater when Erik walked into his classroom. He sported an expensive-looking dress shirt, sleeves rolled up at the elbows, and a dark magenta tie that brought out the red in his hair. Looking perfect, when Charles felt anything but.

The professor balked at his entrance, but quickly remembered the promised tour. “Oh god, how did you find me?”

“So you were hiding?” Erik teased as he strolled in. “I wondered if perhaps my straightforwardness scared you off yesterday.”

“No, no, I… it’s…” Words failed him and Charles groaned under his breath. Once again, he was a mess, but still Erik smiled at him. He took a deep breath and tried again. “It’s been a crazy morning.”

“Apparently,” Erik said, reaching out and brushing his fingers against Charles’ uneven buttons.

“How did you even find me?” wondered Charles, working urgently to straighten himself out. Compared to Erik, he really did look like an absent-minded professor.

Erik shrugged. “I asked one of the hundred kids leaving this building if you were in class. She pointed me in the right direction.”

“Oh,” Charles smoothed the fabric one last time and took another deep inhale. When he looked up, he was surprised Erik was still standing in front of him.

The architect hadn’t run away, yet.

“Still interested in a tour?” he asked dubiously.

“Only if you are,” Erik’s voice rumbled. The thick accent gave his tone an extra ounce of depth that made the floor drop out from beneath Charles’ feet. It was sexy as hell.

Charles cleared his throat. “No time to start like the present, right? As you probably already know, this is Fairchild Hall, the science building. It’s one of Columbia’s biggest buildings, with two floors completely dedicated to labs.” He explained how the ceiling in the main foyer was the highest on campus, and Erik piped up about the actual architectural merit of the ceiling. Charles smiled, finding himself fascinated by every word that came out of the man’s mouth.

Next they moved on to the Humanitarian Arts building. It was dull in comparison, but Charles shared a good story about how it had been designed as a parking lot before being converted over for educational means. Erik seemed to have a newfound appreciation for its abstract design after that.

The math building was next, and then the auditorium where general courses were taught to crowds of students. Finally, they walked past Kelley Library. “Previously known as Lipdin Library, until Senator Kelly donated a large sum of money to the school.”

Yellow tape still surrounded the outer walls of the library. Construction had just finished the previous month, and already it looked like they were doing touch ups. “Oh, I know,” Erik hummed beside him. “This is the main reason my company was hired. Seems Kelly wanted some changes to be made.”

Charles snorted. “Of course he did.”

As a civilian, he really wasn’t a huge fan of the Senator. A man fully engrossed in himself and his own political game. He was very much into kissing babies and making grand promises. In reality, the only reason he was Senator was because the people of New York reacted to whoever had the platform the most, as well as whoever had the most money. Kelly won both those points.

As a hero, X was even more against Kelly than Charles was willing to let on. After the attack on New York, the senator had placed the blame on SHIELD and The Avengers. He actively worked on a plan of registration for anyone with inhuman abilities, without ever recognizing the feats they accomplished. During X’s short tenure, crime had gone down 15%. But all Kelly saw was the new appearance of even greater criminals. Sabertooth, the Juggernaut, Frost, Magneto… all a product of X’s heroics, not the other way around.

“The library has a nice coffee shop in it, if I remember correctly,” Erik suggested coolly, tearing Charles from his thoughts.

The professor nodded, “My favorite in fact.”

“Let me treat you, as thanks for the tour.” Somehow Erik still looked interested in him, as if all of Charles’ nonsensical prattling hadn’t been boring and his flustered state earlier that morning forgotten. Charles felt himself flush as it dawned on him that maybe - maybe- a man like Erik enjoyed his company.

“I would like that very much,” he admitted, allowing Erik to lead this time.

The coffee went well. So well, in fact, that when Erik asked him out to an actual dinner, Charles jumped in with an eager yes. He didn’t even think about the fact that crime often spiked on Friday nights, or the fact that he was going to be late for another class in about ten minutes. All he concentrated on was the genuine gleam of interest in Erik’s eye.

A pang of loneliness etched itself in Charles’ heart.

After that, the decision was easy. He was going to let himself be selfish for once.

\---

It had been years since he’d worn an actual pressed suit. In fact, he was lucky to have even found the light grey outfit, still snugly covered by a plastic bag from a dry cleaner visit years old. The last time he’d worn the suit, he’d been interviewing for his current teaching position. In the dawning days of X. Now, years later, the suit just barely fit over his newly-acquired muscles, and it still smelled like dust bunnies and hotel soap. Even after Charles had tried to spray the smell away with his (one) expensive cologne. As always, that only seemed to make things worse.

Outside of Treino’s, he fidgeted with his watch.  The establishment was a favorite Italian restaurant of his and Raven’s, slightly upscale but reasonably priced with excellent, authentic Italian food. The perfect place for a first... dinner together.

It wasn’t a date.

Charles didn’t have time for serious dating. There was only time for work, his nightly heroics, and maybe a good book here or there.

Now he was making time for a friend.

It had been too long since he’d last gone out to an actual restaurant. Alex and Sean always preferred cheap fast food as a late night dinner, and even Tony had been obsessing about a new shwarma restaurant whenever he visited New York. A cheap hole in the wall that may have excellent food, but was definitely not Charles’ type of establishment. Moira had probably been his last real dinner night, and that had been last August.

That was a depressing thought.

A large hand cupped his shoulder, startling Charles from his thoughts. He spun around, eyes searching up until they locked onto Erik’s handsome features. “Good evening, Charles. Hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“No, not at all,” Charles answered. He hadn’t seen Erik approach. He hadn’t felt him either, though now the steady thrum of the other man’s mind pressed against his powers. All quiet excitement and controlled calm. Exactly what he would expect from a man like Erik.

Reining in his power, he took in Erik’s own dark suit, the pristine white button-down, and the casualness of the outfit that still made the man look like a million bucks. Along Erik’s jaw line were the rough beginnings of scruff, and his hair looked slightly ruffled, like he’d just been wearing a hat. Still, he looked good -- no, strike that, he looked damn good.

Again, Charles found himself having to ground his thoughts. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Famished.” Erik’s eyes lightened as Charles opened the door to the restaurant and let him walk in.

They were seated on the second floor, per Charles’ request. A window table for two allowed them to look down at the crowds of people walking the bustling streets. The lights were darkened on the second floor, giving a more intimate feeling that Charles always enjoyed. A long candlestick sat in the middle of their table, emitting an orange glow over both their skins.

Erik’s eyes darted out the window and back towards Charles as they got situated. The professor gave a soft smile back. “How go the renovations?”

“Fine,” Erik replied, taking a look at the wine menu. “The Senator has given us a new deadline, pushing for finishing inonly a few weeks. It rushes things, but doable. With the upcoming elections, he wants to address the young voters on their home turf.”

Erik was being polite, but Charles could feel annoyance inching off the man. He gave him a grim smile. “And I suppose Senator Kelly gets exactly what he wants with all the money he throws at the university?”

“He’ll get what we can give him. We’re the only architecture firm who can work on the project,” Erik said, barely hiding a smile, “but yes. It does help that he throws money at the right people to make things happen quickly. Can’t say the rest of my projects are going nearly as fast.”

“Oh!” Charles perked up. “You have other projects?”

Erik smiled and told him about the new archive building he was designing for the New York Court House. The old one had been damaged in the Battle of New York; it was still standing, but the structure wasn’t sound. He was also assisting on new apartment buildings donated to the city by Tony Stark.

“Ah,” Charles smiled. “That must be interesting.”

“If that’s the word you want to use,” Erik’s sea colored eyes eyes rolled as he sipped his white wine. “Tony Stark is a control freak that I’m sure has better things to do with his time than micromanage a few simple apartment buildings. A novice could handle the job, but I’m being called every few hours to save the program manager from that moron.”

“Tony can be a handful,” Charles agreed, suddenly getting a very pointed look from Erik. He laughed. “Sorry, our families used to run in the same circles. More than likely he’s micro managing because he doesn’t want to do his actual job. If you’d like I can give you his assistant’s number. Pepper would love hearing about it.”

The sudden tension that had seized Erik’s eyes melted away. “I can handle it myself, thank you, Charles.”

“Oh, no problem,” Charles struggled to swallow his latest piece of bread. He could barely function under the other man’s intense stare. Erik was looking at him the same way he’d seen the man looking at the ceiling. As if he were flawless.

Their food arrived, giving them something else to discuss. Charles mentioned loving the way the tomato sauce was cooked. Erik hated tomatoes but admitted that his seafood alfredo was the best he’d ever had. Charles didn’t have the heart to tell him he hated seafood.

Erik brought up soccer, assuming that since Charles had studied in Europe he would also be a fan. The professor laughed and admitted to only going to a few games, and every time he’d been so smashed he barely recalled who won (not that it mattered -- he went for the party, not the team).

As for television, the only thing they both enjoyed was the news. But Erik pronounced the new-found love for superheroes in the news hour nauseating, leaving Charles to decide that would be a topic best left for another day.

Books proved to be common ground, as well as science. Erik had started his college career as a biology major before switching to physics and then finally settling on a  field a little more “challenging.” Charles laughed, aghast at such a statement. “Then I’ll allow you to read my honors thesis sometime,” he said, “shouldn’t be too much of a challenge.”

“And you can make my next diagram,” Erik retorted. “It’s just like making a DNA model.”

“I bet I could go to your office and do your job. Tony would probably enjoy seeing me in your place anyway,” Charles beamed.

“Just Tony? My whole staff would thank you for protecting them from my wrath.”

“Oh, you’re not that bad.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Charles took another sip of his wine, pleased they were both wearing smiles.

Their different tastes and personalities had almost led him to believe he’d made a mistake, but even with their differences Erik was deliciously fun. Trying to read him without really _reading_ had turned into a game. So far, he’d figured out that the constant line of Erik’s mouth would become thinner when he was amused. The crinkles by his grey eyes became more profound when he laughed. And Erik had the tendency to stare, unblinkingly, when something caught his eye. From what Charles had gathered, very little things caught Erik Lensherr’s eye, and once they did, it either meant they were very very wrong or very very right.

“Tomorrow’s the weekend…” Erik said suddenly, eyes full of their strange intent once again. Charles could already see where this was going. His mind fumbled to weigh the risks and benefits.

Yes, it was the weekend. Which meant more crime, more early mornings and late nights. He had tests to grade. Sean wanted to practice in his newest suit. Charles needed to fix up his own costume. Sleep was situated somewhere in all that, but then…

“…if you don’t have any plans, maybe you wouldn’t mind coming to my house.” There was a purr of promise in Erik’s voice, a noise that nearly made Charles shrug out of his suit jacket then and there.

He didn’t have time for dating, but a casual night of fun every now and then was surely ok.

He knew for a fact that Alex and Sean had active love lives on the side. Alex was balancing a particularly vague relationship with an English Major who worked in Kelly Library, while Sean found a partner in anyone willing and able.

It was only natural that Charles would want someone as well. Humans needed social contact in order to led emotionally stable lives. Even superhumans.

“I would love to,” Charles smiled, feeling for the first time in months like he was doing something right _._

\---

Erik’s apartment was located in an upscale part of town. It had private parking, which made up for the fact that it wasn’t close to anything except management buildings. Charles took in every surrounding detail; he couldn’t help it.

After three years of fighting in the city, he liked to think he knew every street and area relatively well. However, Erik’s home was located in a bit of a black hole. Little crime happened in the area, so Charles had no reason to ever be there. Every building looked newly-made and meticulously up-kept. “This place fared well in the battle,” he noted, following Erik toward the steel elevators.

The architect laughed. “I wouldn’t say that.” He pointed at the crystal chandelier that hung above them. “That’s new. The old one shattered into a million pieces during the invasion.”

“Oh,” Charles stared. “Well, that’s too bad.”

Erik leaned over and his lips were close enough to touch Charles’ brow. “I know it seems rather extravagant, but I’ve worked hard to get where I am today, and I enjoy living in an area that is out of the way of all the crime fighting and destruction.” The heat of his breath slithered all the way down to Charles’ toes, and his tone dipped low as he gave Charles a meaningful look. “I don’t like the thought of others touching what is mine.”

Dear god, but Charles melted under the intense look. He pulled his bottom lip under his teeth, unnerved by what Erik was doing to him. “I’m not overwhelmed,” he admitted, “just curious. What a man like you would see in a man like me.”

He was used to seeing crystal chandeliers;a new one had been installed at the Westchester mansion every year until the death of his mother. Money didn’t intimidate Charles, but motivation did. He had met people like Erik before: successful, driven. And every time there had been interest in the past, it had proven to be encouraged by the money tied to the family name. A lesson he’d learned at a tender age thanks to his stepfather.

But Erik didn’t see the heir to the Xavier fortune. No one but Raven knew that truth about that. All he saw was a tired, overworked professor at a local university. He couldn’t help but be suspicious.

Erik didn’t look startled by the question; instead he took his time. Choosing his words carefully. “Surely I’m not the first person to ask you out.”

“No.” Charles recalled many suitors in the past, but work always came first. Protecting his city had always been a first priority. Until Erik came along. “But you must have tons of people falling over themselves just to get asked to coffee with you.”

A smile broke out on Erik’s face. “I’m picky about the company I keep. The intelligence I’m keen on is rare to find.”

“Well,” Charles pushed down the pride feathering through him, “I know you didn’t find it in me.”

Erik laughed as the elevator doors swung open. He Charles by the arm and practically dragged him in. “I wouldn’t say that,” he murmured, “In fact, I think I found something even better.”

Charles didn’t believe in love at first sight -- but lust, that was something completely different. Lust was a fiery emotion that set everything around it ablaze. It clouded thoughts, made them spin in smoke-clogged circles until the fire died out and the aftermath simmered. Sometimes it was an ugly thing, with no love or empathy thrown into it. When people felt pure lust, Charles felt suffocated by their selfish desires.

But Erik’s was different. His was still a crackling fire, but it was controlled, heat blazing but kept at a distance. It called out to him, made stronger by his name alone as it echoed between them. Charles melted into the feeling; he’d never encountered a mind as strong as Erik’s. Nothing as beautiful.

As soon as the doors closed on the elevator, Erik attacked him. Lips bruised against Charles’ own as long fingers curl into his thick locks of hair. Charles gave into the tugging, leaning into the mouth and opening himself up to Erik’s intrusion. Welcoming it.

A thrill of pleasure sang through his body as hard hips ground against his own. Erik’s body pinned him against the side of the elevator with ease. The taller man let out a hungry noise, one that made Charles’ muscles tremble in response.

He barely noticed the elevator doors opening, but Erik did. In one swift movement, the hard body pulled away and maneuvered Charles out of the small space. Somewhere, Erik’s lips firmly planted themselves on his tender neck and sucked like a leech.

“Oh,” Charles gasped, surprised by how good it felt. “Er… which apartment is yours.” He tried to keep his voice low, so not to alert the neighbors, but that was probably a lost cause.

Erik groaned as he looked up and tugged Charles towards a door on the far right. Their bodies fell against the magenta-painted wood as Charles brought their lips together again for a deep kiss. He didn’t hear the jingle of keys, but somehow Erik managed to unlock the door and open it without breaking contact.

They stepped into the dark apartment as one entity. Charles wasn’t given much opportunity to look around the space before eager hands skipped over his jacket and shirt and moved right to his pants.

“Off,” Erik growled, nibbling at Charles’ lower lip.

“God, yes,” Charles agreed, pulling at Erik’s jacket. Their limbs tangled together, and neither made much progress. Erik’s large hands cupped Charles’ dick greedily, causing the brunet’s knees to buckle as he gasped, “Erik.”

“Lay down here,” offered Erik, leaning Charles back onto his couch. He wasn’t going to argue. God only knew how far away the bedroom was, and it had been a long time since anyone had felt him up.

Once they settled on a space, Erik began to shrug out of his clothes and Charles kicked off his shoes and pants. His fingers were still busy, struggling with the buttons of his shirt when Erik’s hand stopped him. “Leave it on,” rasped a dangerously soft accent. “I like you like this.”

Still dressed in a soon-to-be wrinkled button down and jacket, Charles swallowed. “I won’t argue,” he admitted, moving to tug the warm body closer to his own, “but only if you go back to touching me.”

Erik smiled, sharp white teeth so close against pale skin, like a predator about to take his first bite of meat. “Of course,” he purred and grabbed a strong hold of Charles’ slender waist.

The professor didn’t know what to make of the strength in those hands at first, and then Erik sank to his knees and nuzzled his hardening cock. Charles’ body curled into the touch. He groaned, “Erik…”

“I’ve wondered what you would taste like since I met you,” Erik breathed. “Now…” The voice trailed off as a warm mouth engulfed him. Charles let out a surprised moan and melted into the couch, his muscles twitching in a pleasurable spasm, unsure of what to do with the frantic energy.

He nearly came immediately, his hands tangling themselves in Erik’s short hair to pull him back. But the other man was eagerly trying every trick in the book. Deep sucking, tender licking, all in a rapid series of movements that made Charles’ telepathy go haywire. He gritted his teeth and concentrated on keeping a grip on his powers. It wouldn’t do to spoil the moment, not now. God, not now.

“Erik please, I’m going to…” Charles huffed the words frantically, not so eager to make the mouth quit its pursuit but fully aware of what would happen if Erik continued.

With a slick slurp, the other man pulled back and grinned at him. Their easy banter stopped and fell to one worded huffs as they struggled to move on to more urgent desires. “Condom?” Erik stood to his full height and quickly moved to the kitchen area.

It gave Charles a great view of the man’s fully naked form. His solid muscle and the glimpse of an impressive cock. The professor squirmed in anticipation as he heard Erik rummaging, and then the shadow returned to hover over him.

For a full moment Erik just looked at him. In the bright city lights that coated the dark room in a fading glow, Charles could see a faint smile, grey eyes dancing in appreciation. His heart pounded against his chest. No one had ever looked at him like that in his life.

“God, I wish I could just…”

“What?” Charles tilted his head, interested to know what was going on inside his lover’s head but he kept a firm hold on his telepathy. There was more satisfaction in hearing the words out loud than as a fleeting thought.

Erik shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, holding up a small bottle of lube and returning to the warm space between Charles’ thighs.

The rest blurred into burning pleasure as Erik loosened him up, and at the first stretch of entrance Charles felt himself nearly come. “Oh god,” he hissed, desperately trying to hang on. His fingers clawed at the couch cushion, and then at Erik’s arm. As the other man moved he felt himself slip closer and closer to the edge.

Too soon, it was going to end too soon. He whined, “Erik, love, I’m going to…”

“You're beautiful,” Erik hissed, looking just as frayed as Charles felt. His body arched back in pleasure as he bit his lip, hand moving down to give Charles’ aching cock a greedy squeeze. “Come on, Charles.”

Charles gasped as his entire body did Erik’s bidding. He was putty in the man’s skillful hands. The warmth of his cum hit his stomach as Erik gave his last vigorous thrusts and followed him over the edge.

His tall, lean body collapsed over the couch, draping over Charles like a sweaty blanket. Their breaths came out in the same quick tempo before gradually slowing down. After they had both caught their breaths, Erik’s body shifted, pulling back just enough so his eyes could rake over the body underneath him.

Their eyes met and at the same time they laughed, as if neither could fully believe in their own fortune.

\---

Charles stayed the night. He had never stayed over at another’s person place before, not even in his exciting days at college. Back then he’d always had Raven to worry about, even though she was old enough to be by herself and reminded him of that fact every day. Now, he realized he’d used her as an excuse not to get too close to anyone. Even back then he had felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Now there was no Raven, and when Erik asked him to stay Charles couldn’t find an excuse not to agree.

Around Erik he felt some of the weight shift, as if he finally had someone to help shoulder it. Whether it was actually Erik, or the fact that Alex and Sean hadn’t called him with some dire emergency, Charles didn’t know. Quite frankly, he didn’t care.

He curled around Erik’s warm body, stroking and touching every muscle. There were a few scars, some deep, and when Charles’ fingers lingered on them too long Erik would shift, forcing him to move on.

They fucked again in the shower, trying to clean up but only making more of a mess. In bed they were still enamored with each other. Charles caught a glimpse in his pleasured haze of Erik taking home numerous people. Men and women. Casual fucks, but none that had filled his space as quickly as Charles. The dinner and invitation home were the usual for Erik, a man who worked hard and had no time for anything serious. Charles could understand that, could appreciate the opportunity to blow off steam. But under it all he felt something else. Something warm and excited in Erik’s thoughts that neither of them dwelled on for long.

Eventually they both passed out. Pushed to the brink of exhaustion by their needs, with their hands still curling to touch the other’s body. Charles drifted off to the delightful touch of fingers trailing down the length of his spine.

He woke at four in the morning to Erik talking on the phone. The words were hushed in an effort not to wake him, but besides that there was no real hiding the conversation.

“Now? Do you really need me? Isn’t there _someone else_ who can assist you with this? Yes, I can come... _No,_ I said no.” The word came out as a hard command, deep and authoritative as Erik ran a frustrated hand down his face. “I’ll be there. Just give me forty minutes.” The phone lowered from his ear.

Charles hummed sleepily, slowly becoming more awake. “Work?” he asked.

Erik tensed and turned to him. “I- How much did you hear?”

“Pretty much all of it,” Charles sighed, sitting up enough to brush his lips against Erik’s bare shoulder. “So… they’re calling you in? At this hour?”

“There seems to be an emergency on one of the sites., Erik explained. “I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

Charles shook his head. “It’s no problem.”

“I hate to rush you out, but apparently its an emergency.” He could hear the eye roll in Erik’s voice, and Charles couldn’t blame him. They both crawled out of bed together and started collecting their articles of clothing. A trail that led them back into the living room, where Charles found the crumpled remains of his jacket.

He was disappointed, yes, but Charles’ good mood didn’t dampen. He’d spent more time with Erik than he’d thought he would before being kicked out, and a business call wasn’t the worst excuse. There were probably missed messages on his own phone that needed attending.

As he smoothed down his pants, Erik stepped out of the bathroom. Fully dressed, even at the break of dawn the man looked like the model of put-togetherness. His hair smoothed down, face completely clean of any signs of sleep.

The sight of him made Charles just want to rip the clothes off and have a repeat on the couch. Instead he shoveled on his shoes and waited by the door. “Well, I guess I’ll be off then.”

“Charles, wait…”

He did. Unsure of what he was waiting for until Erik strolled across the kitchen towards him. In one fluid motion the man cupped a hand around his head and brought him in for a deep kiss. They both lingered against one another, drawing the kiss out longer than it was intended.

Finally Erik pulled back, tongue still licking his perfectly shaped lips. “I had fun,” he said with a warm sensual smile. “We’ll have to do it again.”

Charles blinked owlishly at him as the words sank in. Only the sudden frantic beating of his heart jostled him back into reality. “Oh… yes,” he said, flooded with both disbelief and overwhelming happiness, “Yes, I would like that.”

\---

 


	2. Weeks 2 & 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I made a few edits on the first chapter. Nothing really noticeable- just cleaning it up. Enjoy!

**Week 2.**

  
In Charles’ opinion it all came down to genetics. It wasn’t a random radioactive accident that gave him his telepathy; it had been there since the moment he opened his baby blue eyes. Mother always said he was a crier and could never sleep for the nannies. Only he knew it was because there was never a quiet moment in his infancy. Raven was born with her gift as well, as were Alex and Sean.

Genetics made them the next stage of evolution. People were in awe of the heroes who saved the world every day, but in a few hundred years everyone would have powers. Everyone would be super.

Of course, there were exceptions to the rules. Tony Stark was just extraordinarily brilliant, Steve Rogers’ altered DNA made him a super human, just like Bruce Banner. Charles wasn’t picky how people got their powers. All he cared about was the genetics behind it, the flimsy code that made an extraordinary person. Geniuses like Tony, people with amazing reflexes like Clint Barton -- their genetics made them slightly more than average. It stood to reason that they were the missing link between normal humans and superhumans like himself and the X-men.

The science of it all fascinated him.

Of course, all the pleading and puppy dog eyes in the world couldn’t get him a glass of Captain America’s blood to study. Tony outright refused, and SHIELD kept an eye on him for an entire month after he asked.

But he still conducted studies on his own blood and managed to pull together a very loose and vague explanation for superheroes in his Human Evolution class - a student favorite.

t had become a daily routine. The contractor came by his office in the afternoon- usually after his Human Evolution 209 class ended- and together they’d go to one of the many cafés or diners located near the university. It was quickly becoming a pleasant tradition: they’d chit chat politely about class and Erik’s projects, the news or recent movies, and when the lunch was over they wore sly smiles and promised to meet up later.

Later usually meant as soon as the work day was over and they could find a place for a quickie.

Today was different, though. Erik picked up sandwiches (from a place Charles had mentioned was his favorite) and met him at his office.

They sat among the stacks of papers and different texts on genetic theories. The student essays collected during his last class sat open on his desk. Erik was only being polite when he asked about them, but that didn’t stop Charles from prattling on about the theories and cold hard facts he presented to his students.

“So really,” Charles concluded with only one bite taken out of his delicious turkey sandwich, “the very thing Senator Kelly hates right now - heroes fighting villains, super powers tearing apart the city - it’ll all be normal in a couple hundred years.”

Erik looked… well, he looked interested, but his eyes darkened at the idea. “Why haven’t they all just destroyed humans then? Surely that would speed things up.”

“It’s not about speeding things up, Erik,” Charles said softly, “you can’t speed up evolution. Things have to adapt. It’s fascinating really; we’re watching people adapt to change before our very eyes.”

Erik shrugged his shoulders. “Yes, but in the meantime those hundreds of years are going to be a painful process of new laws, of segregation and fighting for civil rights. Who’s to say this new… super race will even survive?”

The notion made Charles pause. “Well,” he said slowly, “I suppose it’s very possible they won’t.”

“It sounds like we have a long road ahead of us,” Erik said, tearing into his lunch. Charles wasn’t sure just who he meant by _we_. The human race? The world as a whole?

Biting his lip, Charles stared down at the rest of his sandwich. “That’s why it would be easier if people learned to accept these super heroes now. They’re doing a lot of good.”

“And then we’d all be able to live happily ever after,” Erik responded, but not unkindly, with sarcasm and a smile in his voice. “If only we were all dreamers like you, Professor Xavier.”

Charles laughed, lifting the tension. “You know… I like you much better when your mouth isn’t arguing against every word I say.” Erik was never one to shy away from an argument. He was blunt with his opinions and not timid about backing them up. But he was never cruel, always allowed Charles to say his piece and keep the conversation civil. Somehow, between them, it worked. Somehow it brought them closer then he had ever been with anyone.   

“Oh?” Erik’s brows rose. A sharp look of interest cut through the bone and made Charles shiver. “You’d rather it was doing something else?” His body was moving closer. It took a moment before Charles even realized he was standing out of his seat and hovering over the desk.

The sight of the contractor was enough to make his mouth go dry. Tentatively he licked his lips and worked up the courage to stand up, just stand up and kiss him. But even after all the time he’d spent with Erik he was still nervous. Afraid that at any moment the man would pull away and look at him like he was some kind of joke.

There were still walls between them. Ones built by both sets of hands. Erik was always the one who contacted him for their outings; whenever Charles tried, the other man seemed too busy. It was a show of distance and it would have hurt more… if Charles still wasn’t afraid to bring the other man to his apartment. It was too intimate. Too many memories.

The distance was fine though. They weren’t _dating_. Just friends - friends who liked each other’s bodies way too much and couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

It was a miracle Erik still wanted him, really. Wanted to kiss him, to talk to him. The least Charles could do was not hesitate at every show of affection. All he had to do was stand up, just stand up and kiss the man...

… There was a knock on the door.

“Profess- Oh, sorry.” A yelp of surprise escaped from Alex as his ducked his head. “Geez, sorry, I’m just so used to no one being in here. Sorry… sorry…”

“Alex,” Charles sighed, fighting down his building disappointment. He could see Erik closing his eyes and muttering under his breath. Alex really did look apologetic as he peeked his head up at his name. “It’s fine, really. Erik was just keeping me company for lunch.”

“Sure, sure…” Alex said hurriedly, “I’m twenty-two Prof, not ten.”  He held up a plain-looking folder and pointed at it. “I’ve got some lab work that needs your attention.”

Considering that the folder was very obviously one of Alex’s generic school folders and not the usual manila envelopes used for lab work, it was clear that Charles’ attention was needed on something else. “I’ll be right there,” he sighed, slightly disappointed that his lunch was being interrupted.

Alex nodded and ducked out of the doorway. No doubt he would be hanging close by, ready to pounce with questions and assumptions as soon as Charles left the office. Neither of his sidekicks had actually seen Erik, but they knew someone was taking up their leader’s time and “nightly affections,” as Sean explained it.

It helped a little that Erik looked just as put off.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, grabbing a stack of blank papers in an effort to look urgent. “But the lab results…”

“I understand,” Erik shook his head and gathered his things. “I guess I should check on the sites. See if anyone needs me.” Still he lingered next to the doorway taking in the quiet office space and the person in the middle of it.

That look was like a jolt of electricity to Charles, who yearned to brush across his mind and see what he was thinking. He could have stared back at him for another ten minutes, just content with that look, but there were urgent matters that needed attending. He gave a soft smile and waved the man off with the usual promise, “We’ll catch up later.”

“We will.” There was a smile and agreement in Erik’s voice as he looked over his shoulder one last time before disappearing out the door.

The tone alone was enough to bring up steamy memories and put Charles’ mind in the gutter. He had to firmly shake away those thoughts before rushing out the door himself. Of course, Alex was right around the corner, jumping into step beside him with an eager bounce.

“So who’s that?” asked the blond as he calmly kept pace with Charles’ brisk walk.

“Don’t be silly, you’ve seen Erik around campus,” he hummed as they made their way down the hall.

Alex gave an insufferable huff. “I’m kind of looking for more details here, Prof. I already know he’s the reason you’ve been taking nights off and been more than a little absent about X messages.”

The X message was his unique way of referring to the police chatter that he and Sean listened to almost religiously. Charles also had it wired to his phone and listened to it when working late in the office. Alex was right, though; lately he’d been fine with waiting until one of the boys came and fetched him. It hadn’t always been like that, but laziness wasn’t the cause. He was just… busy.

“So what?” Alex continued as they walked out the main door to see Sean kicking at the dirt on the marble stairs. “Are you guys dating?”

“What?- No.” Charles all but squawked.

Sean’s head snapped up. “The professor is dating someone?”

“Yes.” Alex was grinning like the cat that caught the canary, with mutilated feathers still sticking from his teeth.

“No,” Charles repeated, shaking his head. “Erik is just a friend.”

“Ohhh,” both boys nodded, giving each other looks of understanding. Leaving Charles completely confused.

He stopped mid-step and pinned them with a stern look. Well, as stern as he could manage. “What? What’s _ohhh_?”

“Just a friend?” Sean repeated, raising a red brow.

“Professor, it’s obvious you two are…” Alex made a rude gesture with his hips that made Charles blush.

“You shouldn’t assume…” he started, but there was no point in denying the truth. Their faces told him as much.

“Please,” Sean whined, “We’re not stupid. You don’t return our texts till the next morning, you practically drool whenever you mention any dinner plans - by the way, gross. And everything makes you blush now.” He pointed at the professor’s already red face as if to prove his point.

Charles had to admit he was impressed. He straightened his shoulders in an attempt to keep his dignity intact. “Alright,” he said primly, “you got me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Sean shrugged with Alex eagerly nodding behind him. “Everyone deserves someone, even… you know…us.” His eyes darted between the three of them and Charles got the idea.

“If you’re trying to get more solo time… its working,” he said, not missing the beaming smiles on their young faces. “Do well on this call and I’ll consider taking the night off.”

“Pah-lease,” Alex scoffed, “you’ve already made up your mind on that one.”

Charles sighed irritably but couldn’t bring himself to argue the point. After all, he did make a promise to Erik.

\---

The emergency came in the form of Emma Frost, a woman with telepathic ability challenging Charles’ own, plus the additional ability to turn her skin as hard as diamonds. He was glad Alex and Sean had gotten him, because he wouldn’t trust the two to go up against her alone.

But he wasn’t at all surprised to hear it was Emma. She broke out of jail roughly every other week, and it was well past time for her to take her vacation away from incarceration. So far no man-made jails could keep a telepath captive. Every time she escaped, X would send her off to SHIELD so they could test their “latest technology” - always assuring him that this time it would work - and as always it would fail. He was convinced she thought of the whole ordeal as some strange game in which she was winning.

At one time Emma had been a part of the Brotherhood. With her on their side, they’d been formidable opponents. But something happened between her and Magneto that made them go their separate ways. Charles assumed she was fueled more by greed than by the political campaign Magneto waged against the world. After Emma disappeared, Raven had joined the Brotherhood, sliding into her spot as Magneto’s right hand.

When they found her this time, she was loading up a sleek bright red car full of shopping bags sitting innocently next to the stolen money bags. Sean whistled in appreciation. “Nice…” he said, catching Emma’s attention immediately. His face flushed. “Er… car, I meant the car.”

She shot him a dirty look and Charles an even dirtier telepathic slap that he managed to rebuff. He sighed. “Nice to see you, Miss Frost. I was beginning to worry that SHIELD could actually contain a telepath.”

“Hardly, Sugar,” she drawled with a roll of her ice blue eyes, “I was just biding my time. You wouldn’t believe all the secrets I collected. Really, they should get their act together.”

“We’ll be sure to tell them that,” Havok said, voice thick with sarcasm. “In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed joy riding through the city.” He motioned to the car, and Banshee whistled once again.

“Quiet, Banshee,” Charles said at the same time that Havok snorted, “Shut up.”

Emma looked bored. She glanced down at an expensive looking watch that glittered under the light like a part of her diamond skin. “Well, it’s been nice catching up with you boys…”

“I’m going to have to ask you to return to jail, Ms. Frost,” Charles interrupted, placing his hands on his hips.

Emma laughed. “I was wondering when you would say that.”

Without warning, a pulse of raw telepathic power erupted from her like a tidal wave. Charles held his breath and managed to raise a shield powerful enough to protect their small gang from the brunt of the power.  

Despite the shield, Sean still got a dizzy spell, but Alex was snarling as he aimed a plasma blast in her direction. Emma shimmered into diamond form and met the heat head on. A smile cut across her face. “You boys can’t hurt me like this.”

“Banshee, quick!” Charles called out, steadying the boy next to him. “We need your voice.”

“Sure thing,” said Sean, taking a deep breath. His screams were always piercing, but this time it was slightly cracked. Still, there was enough force in the scream to pierced Frost’s unprotected ears.

The woman winced and her concentration weakened for a split second. Her diamond shield fell long enough for Charles to put out his own vicious assault.

He’d learned in the past that if given an inch, Emma Frost would take miles. It was best to deal with her quickly and effectively. His telepathy could only stall her. A true test of skills between the two of them could possibly take hours… or days. But for now Charles’ telepathic attack was enough to keep her soft and in the flesh.

She sent him a glare of annoyance, moving to return to her defensive form, but it was too late. Havok had powered up and he shot forward a blast of plasma. Emma’s eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Her skin rippled in mid-transformation when the blast hit her.

Sean let another scream rip from his lungs, this one more powerful than the last, giving Emma a pounding headache. From there, it was easy for Charles to reach in and subdue her.

_Well, that didn’t take long,_ Emma’s voice purred in his head, sounding drained but hardly vexed.

Charles’ brows frowned. _If you knew you didn’t stand a chance, then why?_

_This money is just a small amount compared to what I had earlier,_ Emma returned.

Realization dawned on Charles. _You didn’t steal it. Someone paid you?_

_If I broke him out of jail as well, yes. And if I delivered a message._ Her mind smiled at the memory. _Handsome looking guy, but a little bit too obsessed for my tastes. He only thinks about the short game. I’m in it for the long haul._

Charles rolled the information around. _So what is it then? Who did you break out? Was it Juggernaut?_

He shivered. Cain Marko was a merciless man whose mind gave Charles more chills than Emma Frost’s icy subconscious. There was a long history between them that Charles didn’t often like to think about. But Cain didn’t have enough money to buy away Emma’s short freedom though. So who...

_Can’t tell you,_ she hummed, _but you’ll meet him soon. He was very interested in getting with The Brotherhood as soon as he escaped - and meeting you._

A heavy sigh escaped him; she wouldn’t be telling him anything more. _Is that all?’_  

_Yes_. Emma’s slender shoulders shrugged nonchalantly.  

_Then goodnight, Emma._

_I’ll see you in a few weeks, X,_ she said before he quieted her mind into blissful unconsciousness.

\---

**Week 3**

Charles enjoyed games.

Not the type of games that Sean played, which involved sitting on the couch and staring at the television screen for hours on end. No, he liked games that required strategy. And that required engaging with an opponent face to face. He enjoyed card games well enough, and board games had kept him and Raven occupied through most of their childhood. Then he discovered chess.

A game that played out like a battle, chess required a solid mind, or even a half-tipsy one. Charles liked how neatly the game played out. One piece for another, moving forward inch by inch with a strategic goal in mind and eventually reaping the rewards.

He wished his super hero life was more like a chess game, but chess possessed an end goal. Capture the King.  After that there was always a winner and a loser. Then the slate was wiped clean and a completely new game could start. Both players were equal again, ready to start a new chapter.

For Charles there were no end goals, no clean slates. It was a constant battle of trying to maintain peace for as long as possible - an incredibly difficult task. As soon as one villain went to jail, another was breaking out. And there was no such thing as a “clean slate” after you sent someone to jail.

The only king for him to catch would be Magneto. But three years, and still Charles hadn’t managed to turn the man over to the proper authorities. Even if he had, someone new would come out and take his place.  

The thought was depressing.

Raven had bought him a chess set as a graduation gift so long ago. They’d played a few games, but for the most part it sat in his apartment collecting dust. Every time he looked at it was a reminder.

“Your move,” Erik said from across the table.

Charles thinned his lips before moving a pawn. A warm laugh rippled out of Erik as he retaliated with a knight. The man played aggressively, moving his bigger pieces quickly and with decided precision. So far the strategy had only fared him well half the time. He’d won two games but Charles’ slow-build strategy had won three.

“Something on your mind?” asked Erik as he sipped his dark coffee. The strong smell assaulted even Charles’ nose and warmed his throat. He’d always enjoyed how black coffee smelled, but the taste was too bitter. He enjoyed the sweeter seasonal drinks, like the mint latte beside his hand.

Charles shrugged off his worries. “Hardly, I was just thinking about how nice it is to have someone to play with.” He raised an eyebrow, still in disbelief that Erik actually enjoyed their slow moving games. “You really don’t have anywhere to be right now?”

“I’ve already told you Charles, I’m fine.” Erik shrugged, not looking at all worried. “If I get a call, we’ll pick up where we left off, as usual.”

Charles bit his lip in response. He knew it couldn’t be fun for Erik, keeping him company during his nearly three hour gap between his afternoon classes and the late night class he was taking over for another professor. He’d tried to get out of it, but the man was a good friend whose wife had recently had a baby.

It just meant Alex and Sean were on their own Thursday nights. They were enjoying their freedom, and Charles had spent his nights lonelier than usual. Dinner in his office, trying to prepare for the next week of lecture. The class even seemed to get in the way when Erik had asked him for another late night get-together. Charles remembered his own disappointment when he told Erik about the class, and then the man surprised him by asking him to dine during the time gap.

The dinner had been nice. Simple - at the coffee shop in the library’s basement, a place where Erik could easily say he was keeping an eye on work, and they had decent sandwiches. They talked as easily as they had the first night, and when Charles still had another hour to kill, he asked Erik to play a game of chess with him. A board always sat near the newspaper stand, unused and alone.

He didn’t regret spending the time with Erik instead of grading papers, and it actually managed to distract Charles from worrying about Alex and Sean.

“I feel like you’re just using me as an excuse to avoid work,” Charles half-heartedly joked.

Even with all the time he and Erik spent together, he still found it hard to believe the man was real. The perfect, handsome, and successful gentleman, and he wanted to spend his Thursday evening playing chess in a library coffee shop. Instinct told Charles things like that didn’t really happen. People always had motives, but he didn’t feel any malice coming from Erik. Not the cool, calculated sense that he felt from people with their own agendas.

The worst he’d ever felt from the man was be irritation, and it was always directed towards his demanding job.

Erik’s narrow shoulders shrugged. “Every man needs a break from the people he works with.”

Charles tilted his head with a laugh. “They can’t be that bad.” Mashed lips and a firm stare told Charles otherwise, but he assumed it was just another issue with Tony. He could see how Tony Stark’s boisterous attitude would clash with Erik’s more sullen personality.

Erik shook his head and moved another piece on the board. “Things are just… stressful right now.”

“I bet,” Charles agreed. “I heard Senator Kelly wants to address his young voters with the reopening of his library.”

Erik tensed. “It’s more than that. He wants to make a statement. He’s bitter about how the Rally went the other week. Wants to show the Brotherhood he isn’t afraid.”

Charles sipped at his coffee carefully. “A smart move. I’m not a huge advocate of the man, but in that I agree. The Brotherhood can’t be allowed to attack innocent civilians to further their own gain.

He expected Erik to counter back with his usual mild tone of sarcasm. Instead the man was quiet for a long moment. Charles had to glance up to see if he was still sitting in front of him. “I would have thought you’d like the Brotherhood, Charles,” Erik said finally, his voice oddly still. “I mean, you do teach the exact thing that the Brotherhood is fighting for. Natural selection. Super powers replacing humans.”

“I actually do like that they fight for _something_ instead of just looking to cause destruction, like so many others with super powers,” Charles jumped in, quick to defend his statement, “but I’m more a fan of people who use their powers to help everyone instead of select groups. The problem with the Brotherhood is they are fighting in the wrong way. So much more would get done if they weren’t constantly fighting their own kind. A man like Magneto could do wonders helping victims of natural disasters or protecting the planet from needless wars.”

Erik’s expression hadn’t changed at all, and Charles blushed when he realized he was babbling again. “The Brotherhood doesn’t have to choose between powered and non-powered people. They could get the recognition they want, and help both.”

“And join the X-men?” Erik said, pale-faced and frowning.

Charles laughed, “I’m sure X wouldn’t mind.” In fact he would gladly look past all the years of fighting to have his sister back. For that, he’d forgive even Magneto.

Eventually Erik’s laugh joined his own. Charles hardly cared that it sounded so forced. “Always the dreamer, Charles.”

“And yet I can’t dream up why a realist like you would put up with me,” Charles admitted, staring the other man down.

Erik shook his head while Charles stared at his long lashes. “I wonder that myself.” The words could have been hurtful, but the smile with which he said it with eased Charles’ concerns. There was truth in the words and genuine awe, but fondness also drenched the tone. Covering it in a thick layer of affection that Charles could almost taste.

It seemed even Erik was befuddled, but pleasantly surprised, by their strange attraction towards one another.

Smiling, Charles moved his knight forward. “Check mate.”

Erik tilted his head towards the clock. “Another game then.” It wasn’t a question; he was already clearing the board, with Charles’ fingers brushing against his as they worked together to set up the next game.

Charles tilted his head, taking in the man in front of him. How his steel-colored eyes peeked up from the board to Charles. The smile on that face sealed his decision. “Actually,” he said, “how about a game somewhere else. My place? Tomorrow night?”

Surprise flickered across Erik’s face before it curled into a look that only could be described as delight. A strange change from the usual brooding look. The emotion flickered across the forefront of Charles’ telepathy, causing the professor to laugh in embarrassment.

Erik moved a pawn forward. “Why, Charles, I thought you would never ask.”

 

\---

“Please don’t judge me,” Charles murmured when he brought Erik to his place for the first time.

At first Erik had worn the most amused look on his face. A crooked smile and a childishly tilted head. But then their evening stroll took them to Charles’ apartment, and the amusement faded just slightly.

“And I thought my apartment would shock you,” he admitted, taking in the doorman and the elegant entry way.

A blush crept across Charles’ nose. “Yes, well… I’ve inherited a bit of money from my family,” he said. It was the easiest explanation. The condo itself was something he’d inherited. There was even an office building in Brooklyn that technically belonged to him, but it had been years since he concerned himself with the family money. “I repeat, don’t judge me.”

“I think I know you better than that, Charles,” Erik said as they moved together into the elevator and Charles picked his floor.

_You hardly know me at all_ , Charles thought. _I mean, how well do fuck buddies know each other?_

And isn’t that what he and Erik were, essentially? Not quite dating, but not quite strangers, either. They got together for company and a good time. He knew that, and yet he was bringing the man up to his home.

This time when the elevator doors closed Erik didn’t ravage him. Charles thought he would when the other man stepped into his personal space, but instead warm fingers tilted his chin up to receive a sensual kiss. It took its time, and lingered. Making Charles’ toes curl and leaving his lips burning when they pulled apart. So really, it was just as bad as the first time they rode an elevator.

When the doors opened, they didn’t spill out in a tangled mess of arms and legs. Charles took Erik’s hand and tried to hide an embarrassed smile as he led the man to his door. Something had changed between them, or was changing. Like the slow change of human evolution he’d been discussing just a few days ago, they were transforming. Into what? He wasn’t sure. Charles liked it though. Liked the way Erik actually listened to him, how Erik could stare at a building for just a second and go off about its design and structure. He liked the man’s high cheekbones, sharp smile...his impressive cock.

He liked Erik Lehnsherr.

Silence hung between them as Charles took out his keys and unlocked the door. The lock gave him more trouble than usual, but he finally managed to get it turned. When he looked back at Erik, the man was busy appreciating his view of Charles’ ass.

Clearing his throat managed to grab Erik’s attention back to him. Charles smiled and pushed the door open.

Erik took his time in the entranceway. He stared at the wide open space with interest and mild surprise. The books that were usually littered throughout the house had been stacked in one corner. Still, the architect’s eyes found them and he laughed softly under his breath.

The expensive wooden chess set that had been a graduation present sat ready on the coffee table. As if on instinct Erik drifted towards it, but not before looking down the narrow hallway to where Charles’ bedroom and study were located. Then towards the closed-off guest room. His head tilted consideringly.

“Isn’t this place a little big for just you?” he asked.

Charles’ heart clenched but he forced a laugh, sitting down on the couch across from the chess game. “Well, I used to rent it out, but it’s been a while since I’ve found a new roommate. Not too upset about it, means I can entertain freely.” He wiggled his brows suggestively, and it seemed to do the trick.

A familiar lustful smile returned to Erik’s face, but he still didn’t go for the attack. Instead he sat down next to Charles on the couch and pulled him close for another slow kiss.

It was so different from the usual pace and got him harder faster than ever before. The moan that escaped Charles was the most animalistic noise he had ever made, and Erik responded by deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped in and did things that caused Charles to melt into the cushions, or maybe that was Erik pushing him back, pressing him against the couch.

Warm hands moved up his sweater, setting fire to pale skin. The touch tickled, causing Charles to gasp. “Oh god - Erik!” He choked on his laughter. “You’ve barely gotten the tour.”

Erik bit his bottom lip in response. “There’s plenty of time for that later. Now,” he pulled back to reveal an intense look in his eye, “entertain me, Charles.”

Charles trembled at the command. He loved that commanding tone. After days of being looked to as a leader, a teacher, a role model, it was nice to let go, to have someone else making all the calls.  His hips thrust up, eager to please. And then... _then_ Erik ravaged him. Swooped down and attacked his neck, his nipples, his cock.

It was easy to fall into his touch, to forget that at any minute a call could tear him away from it all. The more time he spent with Erik, the easier it became to forget.

\---

_This is Christina Anaborn from NY News 6. Here with a update from SHIELD on the capture of Emma Frost. Agent Phil Coulson has commented that the telepath was taken into custody on Wednesday with the help of the X-men. He promises that she will remain in custody… for the next two weeks._ __  
  


_Which is a blessing for this city. Recent days have seen a decline of the hero known as X. Leaving his two loyal X-men to appear in his stead. Could this be a sign of X’s retirement? A passing of the baton?_ __  
  


_In other news, Magneto was spotted near the New York City Court House today. However, no suspicious activities have occurred. Local authorities are calling the appearance a prank by local teens, but until this is confirmed, security has been heightened around the building._ __  
  


_That’s all here on the streets of New York. I’m Christina Anaborn, signing off._

 


	3. Week 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I made a few edits on the first chapter. Nothing really noticeable- just cleaning it up. Enjoy!

**Week 4.**

 

Outside the streets were slowly waking up. The city of New York never slept, but it did become subdued. In the early hours of the morning the usual hustle and noise were muffled, especially on a Tuesday. Only a few cars and taxis were on the road, but it was nice. A time people seldom see.

Charles’ muscles were sore, not in the way they usually were after a rough fight. It was a pleasant feeling, he thought as he squirmed on the cushion of the Taxi seat. His nights with Erik were becoming an addiction. Without even realizing it he would find himself at the other man’s house, or the other way around.

Slowly the walls were coming down and he felt himself becoming… comfortable.

When Charles checked his phone on the taxi ride home, only one message from Alex waited for him. It simply said, Busted a gun fight, with a number of exclamation marks and a smiley face. Relief sagged through his muscles. He knew Alex and Sean were capable individuals; as a team they were even more of an unstoppable force.

Maybe in the future he could enjoy more personal time and let the boys grow confident in their abilities. They wouldn’t be happy being X-men forever. Like Raven, they would seek their own path.

He tried not to think about that too much. He’d grown fond of the boys; they’d been his only constant source of company for nearly a year. But in another year they were both due to graduate, and after that... he didn’t know.

The lamp was on when Charles returned to his apartment. That single detail made him pause in the doorway and stare. The living room was bathed in a soft, pale orange light reflecting in between the blinds from outside. A breeze and a soft flutter of thoughts warned him of an intruder.

Charles took a deep breath, disappointed to feel his post-coital pleasure slip away as his muscles tensed. He glanced towards the window and the shadows lurking there. “Raven,” he called to the apparent darkness, “I know you’re there.”

 

\---

The rivalry between Magneto and X came to a head with the kidnapping of X’s sidekick, Mystique. It wasn’t exactly the act of kidnapping that sparked the new animosity; sidekicks were kidnapped all the time, after all. X was used to coming to his sister’s aid, and she returning the favor. That was what made them a team.

Finding the abandoned warehouse had been a cake walk, almost too easy. X should have known something was up then and there. But it wasn’t until he found the frayed rope on the ground and the note laying aimlessly by it that he realized Raven hadn’t needed him to save her.

He’d been proud of his sister, already thinking about returning to their condo and hearing her berate how slow he’d been. Then he picked up the note and read her message. X’s humor sizzled and died.

_X,_

_As you can see I’ve managed to get out of this one on my own._

_For a while now I’ve been thinking about my place as your side kick and how to step out of your shadow. When we were kids, we promised each other we’d both change the world, but recently I’ve realized we want to see that world changed into different things._

_I want a world where I don’t have to hide. Where I don’t have to have a secret identity. Magneto has offered me this world, and a place by his side. As an accomplice and a right hand._

_I’ll always love you. Please don’t hate me._

_Yours truly,_

_R/M_

\---

“What are you doing here, Raven?” Charles asked, dropping his bag on the ground and moving towards the kitchen. His powers yearned to brush against her mind again, to see the reason behind her tense muscles and cautious gaze. It would be easy to just pick whatever message she had from her head and have her be on her way. Seeing Raven’s blue form in the house again was almost too much in itself.

She stood taller, with a new found confidence in her appearance. She’d once worn a suit just like his before deciding to heed Magneto’s advice and wear nothing but her beautiful blue scales.

“It’s Mystique,” she corrected curtly. The brisk attitude was a defense mechanism. On the outside she still looked like the same woman Charles had faced in the field. Magneto’s right hand. But under that, the nerves of a runaway family member buzzed and crackled.  “I won’t stay for long, but I had to come and warn you,” Mystique - not Raven - said.

Charles paused. “Warn me? That’s nice of you…” he said, surprised by how calmly the words fell off his tongue. Seeing his sister always made his body feel like it was being frozen from the inside out. There was always a chill in his voice when he talked to her out in the field, but this was their home. Old sacred ground that would always revert them back to siblings.

“Charles, the Brotherhood is going to attack the University. I don’t know when, and I’ve tried to talk them out of it, but it’s going to happen. Magneto is set on it.” Even she couldn’t keep the worry out of her voice. Charles studied her for a moment longer, noticing how she still stood in the shadows of the window, only her yellow eyes visible.

“Why would they want to attack the university?” he asked, but as soon as he did the answer came to him. “Kelly’s visit…” It was only a week away.

“We have a new guy, and he’s been curling up to Magneto like a snake. I’ve seen what this guy can do, Charles, and even you will have a problem with him.”

Charles frowned. A new member, just like Emma had said. “Why? What’s his power?”

“I’ve already said too much. Just be careful and don’t do anything stupid,” Mystique hissed, aggression filling her voice as Charles felt a swirl of guilt bleed from her mind. He couldn’t tell if the feeling was aimed at him or at the group of extremists she’d betrayed. “If I were you, I would take some time off.”

“You know me better than that, Raven,” Charles said, shrugging off the glare he received for using her name. “And you wouldn’t have come to warn me if you really thought I would let this attack happen.”

Yellow eyes closed as the shadow collected herself. Her emotions were hidden again behind feeble structures Charles could easily break if he wanted to. “Don’t follow me, Charles,” Raven -- Raven – said.

“Have I used my powers to track you down this past year?” he asked softly.

She shook her head. “No, but that’s because you know I’d never forgive you if you forced me away from this.”

“And you know I’ll always forgive you, no matter what that monster has you doing,” Charles said. “So really, who is taking advantage of who?”

He felt the hurt that electrocuted through her body at the words. Still felt it as Mystique disappeared out of the building. He felt it until he had to cut himself off from her completely.

\---

It was embarrassing how Erik could tell something was wrong just by looking at him. The next morning he offered Charles a cup of warm coffee and a concerned look. “You look like you could use this more than me.”

Charles only had to glance at the coffee before he smiled. “This smells like a pumpkin spiced latte. What happened to the usual black?” Erik’s slender shoulders bobbed without explanation, but Charles didn’t complain. He was grateful for the company… and the coffee.

“Shouldn’t you be overseeing construction or something?” he asked, looking over towards the math building across the street and the men putting up construction tape around it. “The big reveal is only a week away.”

Erik smiled, “The school has seen my plans and the money is already put to making things happen. Now I just have to check in, make sure no one’s messing anything up.”

“Oh, well, I guess that makes sense,” Charles hummed, sipping gently at his coffee. He was still unnerved by Raven’s visit. It had been dangerous for her to visit him. To think of what Magneto would do if he found out Raven had tipped off her hero brother...

His entire body shivered at the thought, and Erik quietly urged him to drink more of his coffee.

“I will have to go back to the office later today,” Erik was saying next to him, “but I might be able to free up some time if you want to come over.”

Charles let too much of the steaming hot coffee into his mouth at the suggestion. His tongue thrashed under the heat as he sputtered and dabbed at his chin. “I would love to,” he blurted out, “for… dinner?”

“And dessert, I hope.” Erik gave him a slanted look. Charles knew that look, loved what it meant, and that it was being flashed his way.

Slowly his excitement sank as he realized there were more urgent issues he needed to address first. He had to tell Alex and Sean about the upcoming Brotherhood attack. They needed a plan.

“I would love to,” he repeated, “but I’m afraid I’m busy this evening. I’m covering for another late night class.”

“Oh.” Erik looked genuinely disappointed but he managed a quick recovery. “Well, my offer is still on the table if you get done early.”

“I’ll remember that,” Charles nodded, though it was highly doubtful. He had other obligations, ones he had been doing a great job ignoring.

If he wanted to prevent Magneto’s attack, he would have to make sacrifices. It wasn’t anything new. Charles had resigned himself to that decision years ago.

But making those sacrifices had never felt so bitter in the past.

\---

Alex came and dragged him out of lecture when a bomb went off in the Natural History Museum. Sean was stuck taking a Western Civ mid-term, so it was just X and Havok arriving on the scene of the crime.

An ongoing list of candidates for vengeance had been building in Charles’ mind until he laid eyes on the museum. Not only had the front of the building been blown to smithereens, the stone looked like it had been melted by the extreme heat. The Brotherhood was nowhere to be found and nothing had been stolen.

Alex cursed and kicked a piece of rubble that had fallen to the wayside. “What the heck? Why would they do this?”

Charles touched a piece of molten rock and frowned. None of the Brotherhood members that he knew of had the ability to do such damage. He remembered Emma’s cool words, and Raven’s warning. Slowly the pieces started to click together.

“They got a new member,” he said. “And this is just a example of what he can do.”

Alex paused and stared at him. “How could you possibly know that?”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Charles sighed as his eyes darted around the area.

A sudden explosion from the back of the building caught them both by surprise. Charles’ telepathy was uncoiled and ready; he would have picked up if any of the Brotherhood were still around. Except one…

Without saying a word, he sprinted towards the explosion, Alex’s footsteps pounding behind him. Down a large alley way where the smoke and noise from the explosion was all congested together.Charles knew exactly who he was looking for, but the smoke clouded his vision. “Magneto,” he called out, “I know you’re out there!”

There was movement on his left, closer than Charles had anticipated. A hand reached out and snagged his arm in a firm grip.  He whirled around, ready to face the enemy, but it wasn’t Magneto who had him.  It was a stranger. A man wearing a helmet identical to Magneto’s infamous telepath-proof material, except it still had its metallic silver color. The rest of his face was overshadowed by the ridiculous hat, but it explained how Charles had overlooked his presence.

Stupid helmets. Soon every villain in New York would have one.

“I thought you would come here,” the stranger smiled. He had a nice smile; along with the miraculously clean suit he was wearing, it made him look almost normal. “I’m honored to finally be able to meet the great X.”

Another hand came up and grabbed Charles’ other arm, keeping him close and firmly in place. Alex stopped just a few yards away, looking pissed at the close distance. His energy blasts weren’t as well practiced as Charles’ telepathy. They were wide beams and sometimes uncontrollable to direct.

Charles gritted his teeth. “Funny, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.”

The man’s eyes lit up. “Oh you’re right, how rude of me. I’m the newest member of Magneto’s little gang. They call me Shaw.”

“That’s a rather poor name for a villain,” Charles said, feeling the man’s fingers digging through the material of his uniform. Heat emitted from Shaw’s fingertips, raw power seeping into Charles’ skin, and instantly he knew that it wasn’t a good sign.

“That’s because it’s not a catchy little nickname. It’s my real name. I want everyone to know exactly who they are looking at. I want them to know exactly who wields the power,” Shaw stated, his eyes glowing with a dangerous light.

Charles swallowed the fear that threatened to build up in his throat. “Havok… maybe you could fire at this gentleman.”

“But what If I hit you?” There was uncertainty in the younger man’s voice. They’d practiced for this type of situation, but had never been involved in the real deal.

“Magneto will thank me personally for getting rid of you,” Shaw continued, his grip leaving what Charles was sure would be a terrible burn as the power he recognized turned into scalding heat.

“Havok, now please!” Charles screamed out as he scrambled to get an extra inch of space between himself and the madman.

To his surprise Alex did exactly as he’d asked. A blinding red light lit up the area as he let loose his trademark energy blast. The grip holding Charles let go as Shaw spun around and with one hand faced the energy head on.

Charles fell to the ground with a hard thump. The debris under him had definitely bruised his back and buttocks, but all he could do was stare as Shaw’s hand absorbed every inch of Havok’s energy.

“Shit,” he heard Alex hiss in the distance as they both watched Shaw flex his fingers. There was hardly a scratch on the man.

Shaw smiled. “Would you like to try again?” He waited a beat as the heroes stared at him quietly, then he laughed. “No? Alright, then maybe you would like it back?” He held out his hand, and Charles realized what was about to happen a split second before the hand began to glow.

“Havok, get down,” Charles called before he threw himself at Shaw. Their collision was enough to unbalance his aim as a wave of heat and energy shot towards the walls of the alley. The structure shuddered and collapsed, kicking up a wave of dust and debris.

Charles rolled out of the way just as he felt another wave of heat lick across his back. He met the hard concrete with both hands, cushioning his fall but his burnt arm gave a cry of protest. He reached to cover it, trying to ease the insatiable agony that raced up every nerve.

“Where are you, X?” he could hear Havok calling near the opening of the alley.

Trapped in the enclosed space, they didn’t stand a chance against a man like Shaw. Charles pushed himself to his feet and rushed towards where he had last seen his teammate.

His touch startled Alex, who struggled and clawed at him as he pushed them both out into the open street. There a crowd of police officers turned to them, their pistols raised and ready to fire had they turned out to be anyone else.

“Shit, Prof, are you okay?” Alex coughed, freezing in Charles’ grasp as soon as they were out of the alley. He didn’t even notice his slip up, and Charles didn’t comment on it.

Still clutching his arm close to his body, he nodded. “Yes, but Shaw…” They both turned back to the alley and watched as a large chunk of the museum’s outer wall continued to crumple. Trying to catch their breaths as they marveled at the new found power.

“This… may be trouble,” Alex commented quietly.

Charles nodded, trying not to marvel at the fact that he, Alex, and Raven all agreed on the same thing. Shaw was trouble, and he wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to beat him.

\---

Charles didn’t address his wounds when he returned home. The adrenaline from the fight was still making his ears pound. He was out of breath, heart racing as he threw on loose pants and the old sweater he’d worn that day. The rough fabric scraping against his aching new burn marks brought a new wave of pain that fed his still-pulsing anxiety.

It had been years since he’d felt such a rush, and he let it carry him. Pushing him out of his apartment and down nearly six blocks as his mind raced. How to defeat a man like Shaw? What did the new member of the Brotherhood mean for the upcoming rally?

The cold chill of the fall night barely registered in Charles’ mind.  After eight blocks he finally hailed a taxi.

Before he knew it, he was in front of Erik’s apartment, knocking on the door. Sweat still slicked his forehead, and he knew he was mess. If Erik had any common sense, he would take one look at Charles and tell him never to speak to him ever again.

But instead, the red painted door opened and Erik blinked at him, wearing a fitted running shirt and sweatpants. For once, the man wasn’t perfectly put together. His hair was disheveled and new sweat stained the front of his shirt. They took each other in without a word. Surprise ran clearly across Erik’s eyes, and in his thoughts, before he said, “Charles?”

This was a bad idea. “I know I didn’t call, but I, um…” His voice was hoarse, with no reason for it to be so, but there was no helping it. His anxiety climbed, and then took a sudden nose dive at the sight of Erik.

Erik didn’t move. “You’re a mess.”

“Yes, I’m sorry, I came right over here and…”

“It’s freezing outside,” Erik added.

Charles sighed, his heart still racing as it pounded against his rib cage. “I’d say a little above freezing.” He licked his lips nervously. “Is this a bad time? I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry but…”

“Get in here.” Erik grabbed ahold of Charles’ sweater and yanked him inside. It would have been a sweet gesture if the sweater didn’t irritate his injuries more. A hiss of pain escaped Charles and the hand immediately let go. Erik looked surprised.

“Are… Are you hurt?” Keen eyes took in every inch of him quickly. Charles had forgotten Erik’s eye for details. The man lifted his injured arm and carefully peeled back the sleeve.

A lie tumbled from Charles lips without hesitation. “There was a chemical spill in the lab.” He forced a laugh that fell flat. “Students make mistakes all the time.”

“It looks serious,” Erik commented, not looking up. His voice sounded rough, like there was something stuck in it, “and you didn’t even clean it.”

“I came straight here,” Charles breathed. “I… wanted to see you.” The truth in the words made his throat raw. Steel eyes glanced up at him and held his gaze.

“Charles, I was perfectly alright with you not being able to come tonight,” Erik said slowly. “You didn’t have to hurt yourself for the excuse.”

Charles laughed, happy as a smile finally found a place on Erik’s handsome face. “I know, but you looked so disappointed.” It was the truth, and grey eyes rolled as if the thought of him being disappointed was laughable. Slowly, his body melted into the other man’s touch, exhausted after the battle. His forehead touched Erik’s and he nuzzled the skin softly, finally feeling at ease. “I guess I should have been more careful.”

Erik let out an exasperated sigh. “Come on, let’s wrap this up.” His touch was gentle as he prodded Charles towards the bathroom. But not before the brunet turned and managed to slide their lips across each other.

An impatient noise escaped Erik, but he opened up none the less, allowing Charles’ tongue to slip inside and crease every inch of the delicious mouth. Charles sighed, feeling himself calm down at the contact. “Thank you…” he whispered, sliding his nose against Erik’s. “I don’t deserve a man as kind and caring as you.”

Erik was quiet for a moment, breathing softly against Charles’ skin. His mind was a solid wall, firmly grounding the other mind that knocked against it. His beautiful ocean colored eyes closed as he pushed Charles again towards the bathroom. “Come on, Charles…”

He smiled as Erik fussed over him, wrapping up his arm and quietly chastising him. None of it bothered Charles. It was nice to have someone worry over him for once. When Erik’s phone rang, the man didn’t even spare it a second look.

It was only right that when Charles’ beeped, alerting him of a new text message, that he do the same.

\---

Someone once said that super heroes could never have active love lives. It was ingrained in fate, or… something.

But in all seriousness, it was almost impossible. One could never get away to do super hero things with a significant other always thinking of infidelity. There were always more arguments, more lies, and more danger than any normal relationship should be able to stand.

Captain America didn’t have a woman in sight even though he was one of most eligible bachelors in all of New York. And Tony Stark… well, Tony was a different story altogether. Charles had reconciled years ago that if he went the super hero route there would be no relationships. Which, at the time, had been fine. He’d had Raven, after all, and being intimate with someone was already difficult with his powers.

Yet he had fallen into Erik’s orbit so seamlessly, without second thought. And to make things worse, he liked it there.

Charles knew the evil that lurked in the city, knew that literally anything could happen at any time or place.

The thought of Erik getting caught in the crossfire of the Magneto’s plan made his heart nearly stop. He would not - could not - allow that to happen. No matter what, Charles promised himself, Magneto would not take another loved one from him.


	4. The Final Week

_Christina Anaborn here from NY News 6._

_Tomorrow is the big rally on Columbia’s campus for Senator Kelly. The Senator has stated that the event will be a response to the latest attack by the Brotherhood. At the grand opening of the new library built in his name, Senator Kelly will give a speech to students and visitors. How will this rally affect future polls? Is the Brotherhood planning another attack? Security will be high, but the Mayor of New York has asked all civilians to be vigilant and tip off any suspicious activity._

_One thing is for sure: tomorrow will be a big day._

_\---_

Kevin Drake’s Chapter 13 test was a crime. If Charles could, he would have the kid arrested for wasting such talent. All the boy’s labs were straight ‘A’ work, but when it came to actual studying… He shook his head and let the ink of the red pen sink into the offending piece of paper. If he couldn’t make Kevin bleed for his crime, the pen would have to do.

A soft knock came from the doorway. Charles looked up, fully expecting to see Alex or Sean with their soft smiles that told him it was time to work. None of his other students visited his office hours. Even the graduate students were busy holing themselves up in the labs as they worked on their theses.

But it was neither Alex nor Sean. Instead Erik stood in the doorway, his face looking thin and tired. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.  Charles’ mouth opened in surprise. “Erik… this is a surprise. What’s the matter?”

He hadn’t seen the other man all week. The only thing he’d gotten were a few texts apologizing for a busy work schedule.  It had worked in his favor. In Erik’s absence, Charles managed to focus on his team and the plan for the upcoming Rally.

Setting his pen down, Charles moved around his desk. He took Erik’s hand and dragged the man fully into his office before closing the door.  

As soon as they had their privacy, Erik’s arm wrapped around his waist and brought him in for a soft kiss. Charles leaned into the contact; he’d forgotten how good being together felt. How everything shifted out of place and into perspective at the same time.

“Erik,” he tried again, pulling back and cupping his hand across the other man’s cheek, “what’s wrong? Is it work? Is Tony getting under your skin again? I told you he only does it to get a rise out of you.”

“It’s not that…” Erik’s voice was missing its usual strength. The confidence and command. He looked vulnerable -- not like a glass statue that would break at any prying touch, but like a withered tree. Still standing strong after years of life’s endless cycles beat upon its branches.

Charles nodded. “It’s the library project, then? Did Senator Kelly want something else changed?”

“No, everything is fine.” Slowly Erik’s sharp smile moved across his face. Forced, Charles realized, but at least it was some familiar emotion of the man he’d grown close to. “It’s been a long week, and I just haven’t seen as much of you as I would like.”

It wasn’t the full truth, but Charles picked up on some honesty in the words, along with the shadows that laced into them.

“I’d like you to come to my place tonight,” Erik continued. The suggestion was earnest, giving Charles time to pause.

He knew the Brotherhood would most likely attack tomorrow. X needed to be in top form, with Shaw now on Magneto’s side. Charles still didn’t have a clue how he was going to stop the mutant, but if he didn’t try hundreds of young students would be killed. Erik could be killed.

On the other hand… a night with Erik could buy him enough time to figure out a way to keep the man at home. It would be easy to just make sure Erik slept past his alarm. It was selfish, but the only way to put his hammering heart at ease.

Charles gave him a reassuring smile. “Of course, darling.”

\---

Erik’s home was messier than he’d ever seen it. Old coffee mugs lined the counter leading away from the coffee machine, while folders covered the dinner table like dark placemats. Erik was quick to scoop them up and throw the pile into a suitcase. “Sorry about the mess.”

“Don’t be. I came to help you relax, not to give you something else to stress about,” Charles said, slipping off his shoes. From the entry way he saw Erik pause, hands full of books and more work related papers. Their eyes met across the room before Charles dropped his satchel and moved forwards.

They engulfed each other. First in a tight embrace, which moved into a heated kiss. Erik hummed against his mouth in pleasure before pulling back. “Wine,” he said, stepping away from a disappointed Charles and into the kitchen. “I have wine.”

“That’s a nice thought, but I don’t need a drink,” Charles cooed, leaning suggestively against the countertop. “I could use something else that begins with a D…”

Erik’s body paused at the words, even with a hand already wrapped a chilled bottle. A slow, steady exhale released some of the tension that laced throughout his body. “I’d like some wine first. We’re celebrating, after all.”

“Celebrating what?” Charles tilted his head, watching Erik’s long arms pluck out two clean glasses. There was a different undercurrent to his lover’s thoughts tonight. The simmering, spring-loaded feeling of stress. Charles yearned just to reach out and calm the other man, but that would be too dangerous. At least for now. It would be easier to help Erik relax when there was more to distract him.

“Cut this, will you?” Erik asked, placing a small Black Forest cake in front of Charles.

Laughing, the professor took a knife and gently poked a finger full of whip cream into his mouth before cutting. “Erik, this is so unexpected.”

“Yes, well this week has been the week from hell,” Erik sighed as he filled the glasses, “and it’s finally over.”

“Not really, tomorrow is still a work day,” Charles chided, taking his wine as it was offered to him.

Again an earnest look had settled across Erik’s face. “Well, I was thinking we would skip work tomorrow. We deserve it, don’t you think?” Their glasses clinked and Erik took a large sip of his drink.

Charles’ heart gave a pathetic whine that almost escaped his throat. He wanted to - would love to - but couldn’t.

“Erik, I’m giving out a test tomorrow,” he said weakly.

Erik’s raised a brow. “You have T.A.’s who can do that, don’t you?”

“Well yes, but isn’t Senator Kelly coming to recognize your new design for the library? Don’t you want to be there?”

“Charles, we’ve already been over this, I’m a professional. There will be other ceremonies and I could care less about what Senator Kelly thinks of my work.”

Sipping his wine, Charles gave the other an apologetic look. “Erik, I’ll be with you tonight, and even tomorrow night if you want. But I can’t just skip work on such short notice.”

Erik gave him a sad smile but nodded in understanding. The tight coil around Charles’ throat loosened, giving him the air to sigh as Erik said, “I understand. It was wrong of me to expect you to just drop everything.”

“Not really,” Charles smiled back, “If you’d give me a little more warning, I would love to spend two solid days together.”

Erik plated the cake and they curled together on the couch. While Charles had been half expecting to be jumped the moment he walked into the house, the wine-and-dine night was the kind of relaxation they both needed. He finished his glass of wine as they watched an old black and white movie. Leaning heavily against Erik, Charles could feel the tension drain from the other man’s body, turning him into a firm but still comfortable pillow.

Sudden exhaustion hit Charles during his second glass of wine. Erik had to reach over and take the glass from his loose fingers before he dropped it. “Hm... sor… ry…”

“Don’t be.” Erik’s breath was hot against his ear as he pulled Charles closer to his chest, “I guess you’re more tired than you thought.”

“Must be…” He didn’t even have the energy to yawn. His telepathy felt fuzzy, as if it would pass through any mind it came in contact with. Erik’s cologne struck his senses and he cuddled closer to snuffle about. Usually that alone was enough to get him in the mood, but sleep pressed down on him with the force of a hundred pounds.

“Sorry,” he apologized again, though Erik would never know what he meant it for. Charles’ lips lazily kissed the spot of skin closest to his mouth. Erik’s collar bone was warm at the touch.

“Go to sleep, Charles.” Erik sounded tired as well, and distant.

Charles managed to curl his numb fingers into his shirt before allowing himself to drift off.

\---

Waking up had never been Charles’ favorite thing to do. It was always a painful experience. The room was always too cold, or his hangover too awful, or the sun too bright. The next morning, it was all three.

Blue eyes blinked slowly into awareness. The rest of the body shifted into movement afterwards. Start small, work yourself up to bigger things. Charles started to swing a leg over the bed before realizing he was still on Erik’s couch.

Alone on Erik’s couch.

His head felt like it was full of rocks when he lifted it up. Little rocks that tumbled from one side to the other with their pointy edges stabbing all the way. Upon inspection, Erik wasn’t in the living room.

Getting to his feet, Charles checked the bathroom (which was empty) and the bedroom (which was untouched.) He was just getting over the fact that he’d fallen asleep on the couch - still fully dressed - when a piece of paper on the counter caught his eye.

_Went to get doughnuts and coffee. Sorry, we both slept in late._ –E

Charles froze, his heart thumping and the rocks rolling as he slowly looked over at the clock on the oven. His entire body went cold when he read the time. Ten o’clock.

Oh, god. He was late. Later than late. The Senator was slated to speak at 11. Erik must have figured he would stay since they’d slept in. Alex and Sean must be worried sick. He checked his phone. Sure enough, there were ten text messages and eight missed calls. One from Raven’s old phone number.

He didn’t dwell on it. Stumbling towards the door and scrambling to get his shoes on. He kept a spare X costume in his office, locked in the bottom desk drawer. Not the safest of hiding places, but there in case of emergency. And this was an emergency.

Erik would forgive him. At least, that’s what he told himself.

\---

A block away from the university, the first explosion went off.

Charles cursed under his breath as he saw the smoke billow up over the towering buildings. Erik’s apartment was not within walking distance of the university; he had resorted to taking a cab that quickly got stopped in traffic, leaving him to sprint nearly fifteen blocks.

At least he had managed to call Sean, who sounded close to tears when he answered the phone. “We knew you wouldn’t miss this. I thought - shoot, I don’t know – that Magneto had gotten to you or something.”

“Be there in a snip, Sean,” Charles huffed as he dodged another couple.

The boy laughed, “Snip? You can be so British.”

And then the explosion happened. The laughing stopped. “Er… gotta go, Prof. See you in a snip.”

Charles gritted his teeth and forced his legs to carry him faster. Now though, he was fighting the crowd of screaming people running away from the University. He dodged and pushed as much as he could, but it slowed him down considerably. In the distance he could hear Sean’s piercing screams and the rough yells of battle.

When he rounded the corner that led to the school quad, it was like breaking out of a wind tunnel. The crowd broke apart, leaving him to stare at the crumpled state of the library. A Senator Kelly campaign sign was burning as it slithered towards the ground.

Another explosion happened near the front of the library, catching Charles’ attention. There was Shaw, his body glowing with stored up energy that he threw in every direction. Raven was battling with Alex, and Sean was having a rough time with both Riptide and Azazel.

Charles brought his fingers to his temple and let them know he had arrived. Their brains lit up in relief. _I have to get to my costume though._

_Well, do you think you can help us out real fast? Maybe even the playing field?_ Sean snapped as he tried to avoid another gust of wind from throwing him into a building.

Helping them was as easy as latching onto Azazel’s mind, grabbing Riptide and sending them both to another part of the city, unconscious. Sean’s thanks poured into his senses. _Consider the playing field even,_ Charles hummed.

_Except they have this guy you can burn us to a crisp just by batting his lashes,_ Alex screamed. His thoughts were frantic, his attention split between talking to Charles, fighting Raven, and keeping an eye on Shaw. He’d seen the mutant’s power with his own eyes, and deep down in his mind was a fear greater than anything he’d ever had for Magneto. _And its two on three until you change into X._

_I’m going now_. He tore across the field towards the Science building. It wasn’t subtle; he was the only person in civilian clothing still close to the action. He felt Raven’s attention drift towards him, her mental shout of _Jesus Christ, Charles!_ before Alex swiped her legs from underneath her.

He pushed past the front door and sprinted down the long hallway that led to the teacher offices. Behind him the sounds of battle still rumbled on and his name being screamed echoed in the distance. He chalked it towards Raven; her fury was palpable even from his office. It was a burning hysteria of, _I warned him. I warned him. I warned him._ Then _Oh no! Oh god_ as she watched Magneto enter the same building.

The vision flashed across his mind quickly, making the room spin. He didn’t have much time.

Charles’ fingers shook as he struggled to quickly unlock the drawer and take out his outfit. Squeezing into it didn’t get easier over the years, but he managed to wiggle in as fast as he could. He just managed to throw his mask on when the door knob rattled and exploded by an invisible force.

Towering in the doorway with a murderous look across his face was Magneto. But just as soon as Charles took him in, the glare disappeared into a look of complete and utter shock. Even under his overwhelming helmet, it was clear Magneto’s skin paled. His shadowed eyes widened.

In a one-on-one battle, Charles knew he wouldn’t win. Ever since Magneto had acquired the helmet, things had been skewed in the villain’s favor. Leaving Charles with very little defense. The only thing he seemed to have at the moment though was the element of surprise. Quickly he grabbed the ceramic lamp that sat innocently on his desk and chucked it at the man.

Just as Magneto said the one thing that stole Charles’ breathe away.

“Charles…” It was a crumpled noise before the lamp hit the man right in the head. The impact caused Magneto’s entire body to spin, the helmet flew away with a metallic clang and Charles was frozen in place as he realized he knew that crumpled noise.

Gone was Magneto’s melodramatic voice. Gone was the helmet. When Erik looked up, blood smeared the left side of his face from where the lamp hit.

Charles legs buckled and he grabbed the desk for support. “Erik.”

It wasn’t a question. He knew it was Erik, could fell the other man’s stabbing hurt and betrayal. But stronger than those two emotions, there was anger. At Charles, at the world, at himself. So strong it threatened to suffocate the telepath.

Anger burned in Erik’s eyes. Cold and unforgiving. He stepped into the room and Charles stepped back in response. The look softened for a second, as if shocked by Charles’ response.

Charles’ own pain was enough to cause his entire body to tremble. He could barely even look Erik in the eye; it was practically a death wish. But at that moment he wasn’t Charles, he was X, and he would be damned if he gave Erik - Magneto… Erik… the satisfaction of seeing him curling up to die.

“So… are you going to kill me?” Even his voice betrayed him, shaking under the weight of the words. Never in a million years would he have thought this would happen. He never thought Magneto - Erik - _MAGNETO_ would win.

“Actually… I don’t have my helmet on. You could very well be the one to kill me,” Magneto snapped.

The realization dawned on Charles. He was right; without the helmet, Magneto was an open target.

But seeing Erik’s blood stained face, the resignation and despair that the man was trying to hide. Charles couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Erik…”

The building gave a hard shudder, causing Charles to stumble backwards. He desperately grabbed for the nearby bookshelf but missed, falling against the wall instead. Fear spiked throughout Erik’s thoughts. “Shit, not now. Not now.”

A louder rumble shook the building. The ear-piercing noise of a second blast echoed down the hallways, cutting off Erik’s seething. Charles called out, but the eruption overwhelmed him. Pieces of the ceiling began to crumple, a small clue of what was to come next.

Both mutants realized it at the same time. Erik’s powers pulled on the nearby metal cabinet, warping it into a thin shield. Across the room their eyes met, Erik’s hands busy controlling what was left of the filing cabinet, trying to stretch over both of them. But there wasn’t enough of the material to shield them both and the ceiling was already falling.

Charles knew he was done for.

As the world fell into a roaring tunnel of smoke he found himself strangely at peace. After all, his world had crumbled before his eyes just moments ago. This was nothing different.

\---

The world was a dark hole, that wouldn’t even allow him the pleasure of opening his mouth. Pain scorched his entire body. Even when his fingers twitched, Charles had to bite back an agonized sob. The air was poison, each shallow breath taking more debris and dust. It was suffocating him as his lungs burned.

The terrifying conclusion that he was going to die. Alone. Buried under the very building he dared to think of as a second home.

Tragic.

The most painful part was still being able to feel the frantic humming of people’s minds. Erik’s was gone, hidden under the monstrosity of the helmet once again. Raven’s was frantic, running ragged as she dug through rubble. Alex and Sean’s were pained, for so many reasons. They were also effectively tied to a bench by Magneto’s abilities. Both helpless and unable to check on their leader.

The lack of air was finally taking its toll. He was almost grateful. Soon all the pain would just float away.

He wouldn’t have to face Magneto ever again. He wouldn’t have to see his sister walk away from him a second time. He wouldn’t have to live alone for much longer.

Because now Erik was gone… and he truly was alone.

Blue eyes closed on the last thought. At least the last few weeks of his life had been filled with something meaningful - even if it had been with someone who would promptly disagree. Charles bit back a sob; he would not cry over _that_ man.

Everything made sense now. Magneto’s scarce appearances, Erik’s sudden job at the university. Was he even an architect? Or had it all been a set up to attack the Kelly library? Had he ever really loved Charles, or was it an elaborate plot to get X out of the way?

The other night’s dinner suddenly made sense as well. The wine had been drugged to knock him out. Charles could kick himself for his carelessness. Maybe if he would have peeked into Erik’s mind at the time, he would have caught onto the plan. Maybe he would have seen exactly what Erik had been thinking while they cuddled and laughed and kissed.

Ow. That thought was still too painful. Best not to probe it. His last thoughts should be pleasant ones. Remarkably, Erik still floated to the surface. His smile, his eyes, even how he looked in Magneto’s uniform. Charles’ heart tightened with love for the man.

God - he _loved_ him. Despite Erik turning out to be his arch nemesis, and the reason why he lost his sister, the reason why he had no life of his own. Charles had spent numerous nights for years stopping Magneto’s evil schemes, so wasn’t it just ironic that he would be in _love_ with the man?

And he never even told him.

The rocks above him let out a soft shuffling noise as a larger one was suddenly lifted away. Charles’ eyes squinted at the brightness, and he took in the person he was least expecting.

Shaw smiled in return, “There are you. Still alive and kicking I see.”

Charles tested the rest of his limbs. His lower half was still buried under brick and stone. He was completely stuck. A loud gasp came from the other side of the debris as Raven stood up and sprinted over to them. Her fear was chilling, even as she threw her warm body over his own and pulled him in for a tight hug. “Oh god, I thought you were dead.”

_Not out of the woods yet,_ Charles reminded her, realizing her fear had been not for his death, but for if he was found. He looked up, noticing Shaw’s eyes hadn’t left him.

A figure limped over from the wreckage. Charles glanced over and saw that Magneto was still without much injury, except for the cuts that marred his face. Under the helmet, grey eyes looked him over - they were completely made of steel. Hard, cold, and unreadable.  Not Erik’s eyes at all.

“So, Magneto,” Shaw said, turning to his fearless leader, “Do you want to do the honors or should I?”

Raven’s arms tensed around his shoulders. “No,” she snarled. “Please, you can’t. We’ve completed the mission, we should get out of here.”

Shaw scoffed, “As always, you’re too soft, Mystique. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. With X out of the way, no one will be able to stand up to us.”

Magneto’s body tensed. His fist curled against his side in the familiar stance Charles knew meant the man was about to lash out. Raven’s body curled around him like a small child with a favorite toy; her grip didn’t let up. Yellow eyes didn’t even give Shaw a second glance. They were focused completely on the leader of the Brotherhood. “Please.” She sounded desperate. Charles couldn’t recall ever hearing her use that tone of voice with anyone, and it was all for him.

His heart melted in appreciation. _Raven…_ He tried to push his fondness and love - always love for her - over to her, but it was a sloppy mess. Consciousness was a fragile figurine; any moment it would lose its balance and topple into darkness. His pain inked over to her; Charles could feel it take her breath away but her hold remained. “Magneto, Charles is my family…”

“Mystique,” Magneto rumbled, but the use of Charles’ actual name made him pause.

_Raven, please,_ Charles pushed. His haste caused her more pain, but Erik needed to know. Before he lost consciousness. Before his heart just gave up under the pain. He told her what to say and felt her hackles go up like a startled cat. His lids were already closing when she shot him a look that warned, _Don’t mess with me_ , and he gave her a bruised lip smile.

“This is taking entirely too long,” sighed an irritated Shaw, stepping forward.

Raven tensed. “Charles loves you!” she cried, sending Erik a pointed look.

He felt a heated hand grab his free arm as Shaw seethed, “If you don’t want to turn into a piece of charcoal, I suggest you let go, Mystique.” Familiar heat seared Charles’ wrist, a blinding pain that he would never get used to. All the wounds were stacking up to become blinding agony. He couldn’t help it; a sharp wounded noise escaped him.  

Magneto lashed out. Just as Charles thought he would. A sharp pipe soared through the air and slapped Shaw’s hand away as its controller stepped forward. “That’s enough, Shaw, I’ll handle this.” Erik’s voice was steady, almost calm sounding. His powerful body pushed the other mutant to the side, a look of hate pulling down at Shaw’s face before Erik knelt in front of Charles’ vision.

For a second, Charles couldn’t breathe again. His entire body seized and refused to function. And then Erik took his hand and gently touched the newest burn mark. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were supposed to stay at home.”

“Out of the way?” Charles rasped, his voice was barely a whisper and it cracked half way into the sentence.

Erik’s eyes lit up. “No, _safe_ ,” he corrected. “I had no idea you were… I just didn’t want you to get caught in the crossfire.”

“Too late,” Charles tried to smile, but from the wince across Erik’s face, he’d failed. There was probably blood in his teeth, he could taste the metallic flavor on the tip of his tongue. “How long have you known?” he asked softly. “Since the beginning?”

“No,” Erik’s voice was sharp, quick to answer. Then softer, as if the words were difficult to get out, “No, I never knew who you were X, I swear.”  

That was a relief; somehow it made things easier. Charles felt a sigh leave him even as his ribs protested the movement. With Erik so close, now he could actually say the words himself. A new sense of purpose urged him to stay awake. “Erik, I love you.”

Raven hissed a sharp breath next to his ear. “How do you know his name?” Her puzzled mind was quickly piecing things together, even though she knew - deep down - the answer would be one she might not like.

A pained look caused Erik’s face to crumble as his hand moved to cup Charles’ cheek. “Why’d it have to be you?”

It was not the answer Charles was hoping for; in fact, it broke his heart all over again. All he could manage was a soft, “Please…,” before the wailing sound of police sirens cut him off. Erik stood abruptly. If Charles could, he would have reached out and grabbed the man’s cape to prevent his escape. But the energy seemed to be zapped right out of him.

“Mystique, Shaw… We’re leaving.” A cold command from Magneto. Erik was gone.

Shaw bristled. “You can’t be serious. We’re just going to leave him?”

“Yes.” Magneto’s voice definitely did _not_ crack.

Raven’s lips brushed against his temple and her hands carded through his tangled hair. “Havok and Banshee are coming over here now,” she whispered in his ear. So Erik had let them go. Slowly her body eased away from his and laid him on the smoothest part of the debris.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch her leave. Not wanting to see Erik leave.

_He doesn’t love you, he doesn’t love_ _you_. The quiet mantra repeated itself over and over. Crawling under his skin and tearing him apart from the inside out.

Alex’s voice called out to him, miles away, while Shaw’s rang loud and clear. “You may be willing to risk it, but I am not.”

Erik let out a commanding roar, “Shaw!”

Charles wanted to see what was happening but his eyes refused to open. His body was finally shutting down, every ounce of energy spent. He didn’t even flinch when a hand pressed against his chest, or when Shaw’s breath was just an inch away from his face. “You’re a coward, Magneto.”

And then the world faded away.

\---

_Horror struck Columbia University today when the Brotherhood attacked the grand reopening of Senator Kelly’s library. Several explosions occurred, the work of a new mutant. The number of casualties is still being tallied. So far 13 are in critical condition, and 10 are dead. Senator Kelly escaped the assassination attempt with only minor injuries._

_X and his sidekicks appeared to try and minimize the damage, but four university buildings were completely destroyed. To make matters worse, Magneto was seen leaving the scene with a body in his arms. Has a member of the Brotherhood been permanently taken care of, or is this mystery body someone else equally important?_

_New York_ _police are still clearing the destruction. The X-men have fled, suspected to be injured from the battle. Until we have further updates, I am Christina Anaborn, signing out._

_\---_

Waking up was a painful experience. The first time, a colossal headache bloomed at the surface of his temples, making his telepathy unbearable. He passed out even before a groan of pain escaped his lips. The second time, he managed to open his eyes, take in the white hospital room and Sean nodding off at his bedside, and catch the nurse’s eye before curling back into the thick fog of sleep. Where the pain drifted off into the distance and he could pretend that everything was right in the world.

The third time, he found Erik sitting by his bedside and glaring at a large flower bouquet that took up the entire side table. Both sights were a surprise. Erik was dressed in a dark turtle neck. The scraped up side of his face was visible and healing nicely. Charles let out a soft hum that drew the other man’s eye towards him. Neither smiled.

“Are those from you?” Charles asked, tilting his head towards the flower arrangement. His voice rasped, the drugs and pain making it thick and difficult to get words out, but he tried not to let that show.

Erik’s brows narrowed. “No. Those are from your good friend Tony Stark.” His voice dipped in irritation. Irritation and doubt.

“I wasn’t lying before,” Charles cut in; he was still tired, but now that he had enough energy to talk, he was going to. “We really have been friends for a long time, even before he became Iron man.”

In response Erik picked at one of the flowers, plucking petal after petal and refusing to look at him. The professor sighed, laying his head back against the pillow. “What are you doing here, Erik?”

“I wanted to make sure…” Erik’s voice trailed off for a moment, as he ran out of petals to pull, “that you wouldn’t tell anyone who I really am.”

“So you really are an _architect_?” Charles asked.

Grey eyes turned to glare at him. “Yes, we all need our day jobs Charles.” Erik was nervous. He had the same fidgety look in his eye that had been there the morning before the attack, and that night at dinner.

He didn’t have to think about it. Maybe he should have, but the words were already tumbling out of his mouth. Charles just didn’t want Erik to be nervous around him anymore. “I’m not going to tell,” he said, “as long as you keep my secret.”

“Of course I will,” Erik said, like it wasn’t even up for debate. “But Shaw is another story altogether.”

“Shaw?” Charles suddenly became very tired and his chest ached under the thick patch of bandages wrapped around his torso. Erik’s eyes followed his hand to the bandages and recorded his slight wince of pain. “Can’t you just order him to leave me alone? Just until I recover at least?” He tried giving Erik a smile, but the steel mask of emotions didn’t break.

“No, I can’t,” Erik said through gritted teeth. “He left The Brotherhood.”

“Oh.” Charles’ fingers froze. That wasn’t good.

“And it won’t take long for him to connect you to X. He heard your name, Charles. He saw me chase after you.”

“You chased after me?” Charles interrupted, only to be ignored.

“He heard what you said to me,” Erik hissed, causing Charles’ cheeks to heat up at the irritated urgency in the other man’s tone. “He’ll figure out exactly who you are, Charles, and next time I won’t be there to protect you.”

“Then don’t.” Charles’ snappish reply surprised the both of them. The mantra was back again, faster than ever, making the room spin. _He doesn’t love you. He doesn’t love you. He doesn’t love you._

It still hurt. More than Shaw’s burn marks, more than his cracked ribs and bruised face. Tears stung his eyes, forcing Charles to take slow shaky breaths in order to control his emotions. “I can protect myself, thank you. Or have you forgotten…” He tapped the side of his head as a clue and Erik tensed, as if suddenly realizing he was without his trusty helmet.

Charles shook his head, not willing to admit how much more pain the reaction had caused him. It was a reminder - they were enemies now.

“Shaw has a helmet, too, Charles, and unlike me, his never comes off,” Erik hissed, letting his agitation lash out.

Charles shrugged. “I’ll figure it out.”

“You’ll get yourself killed.”

“Erik.” Charles managed to make his voice powerful, cutting off the other man’s rage. It took nearly all his composure. His next words were weak in comparison; he hoped Erik didn’t notice. “Are you done?”

_Remember_ , sneered the mantra, _he doesn’t love you._

Silence fell over the room. Erik’s fist curled into tight balls of contained fury. “Yes,” he gritted out, “I’m done.” His footsteps were surprisingly light as he stormed out. Leaving the room oddly empty in his wake.

Charles’ shoulders shuddered as he swallowed a sob. The sting would never disappear. Erik had forever marked himself deeply on his soul, and Charles had let him.

Magneto may have saved his life, but he unknowingly subjected Charles to a pain that was much worse.

The man really was a villain.

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading! A sequel is already in the works (This one with happy ending.) I hope you all enjoyed, even if it might have broken some hearts.


End file.
